It All Started With A Phase
by F0REVER
Summary: Bella is a new half wolf, half vampire. Who has bitten her? Charlie is not the real father. Bella's father is a man she recently knows but is shocked. Edward isn't the real lover, Paul will fight for whoever get's in the way of Bella. But Will Bella ever return the feelings to a special someone or will it be too late.


Chapter 1: Pilot

"Don't go too far in the woods Bella."

Charlie Exclaimed as I walked out the door rolling my eyes, Charlie had been a little over protective of me since I first got here. Charlie is the chief of Forks so I don't see why he's worried most of the time, heck if I got detention it will be like World War Three for him.

I wandered into the deep bright forest, it felt very cool outside today, and usually in Phoenix it's hot so it's like a new thing here for me at least, I just have to get used to it from now on. My mother didn't want me to leave Phoenix but I kind of thought of missing Charlie and I knew How much my step father Phil wants to spend some time with Renee, plus I haven't seen Charlie since I was merely a little child, sometimes I think to myself why didn't I visit him? Or at least call him?

I got deep in the forest still lost in my thoughts, I must have hurted Charlie all of these years and I felt guilty but another side of me was angry, and I didn't know why.

I soon enough I crossed over a Ravine, I hadn't realized how far I come across and soon I got lost, great Charlie was right for once.

I turned around behind me as I heard footsteps in the forest and realized it had been dark now, it was night. I was getting worried if Charlie was going to lecture me and get all noisy if I got hurt, or worse, if he called the whole police squad on the search for me. I started walking back, away from the giant Ravine separating the lands.

I got a little hot while I was walking and it was supposed to be Sixty Five Degrees outside, I probably must have been sweating.

But I was wrong.

Something quickly passed that I couldn't see clearly and soon enough something had bitten my hand. I looked at it quick and it had bite marks. Though it didn't hurt as much until it took over a couple seconds later, I started screaming in pain.

I started to feel a huge temperature all over my body and I thought I had a fever, soon anger ran through my body causing pain again and making me burn like hell. I was on the ground holding on to the dirt in the grass, what was wrong with me? Was I sick? I didn't believe at first but soon enough I was on four legs, I thought I was dreaming and tried to talk to myself into thinking it was but instead, I just whined like a dog. I took a good look at myself as my eyes widened, I _Am_ a Dog.

I looked at my whole body over and over again, my skin wasn't skin anymore it was fur, and I had a gigantic tail with a black tip on the back. I looked down at my feet which were now paws, they were black too, but the rest of my body was bright white with black streaks on every tip of the fur.

I was Beautiful.

I heard rustling from the tall trees again, I can see clearer than usual and hear better too; I could smell the flowers over twenty feet away, and it felt great. Until this tall man came, he had Black messy hair, tan skin which was beautiful and a tattoo on his right arm; he also only wore ripped shorts.

"Bella calm down." The man said as he approached me as I started to back away.

"My name is Sam Uley, im Charlie's friend and I know you must think you're crazy but don't worry you're not, you're just in a phase." The man said.

I hadn't known a Sam so he was a total stranger until another guy came out with the same appearance as Sam but looked younger and more handsome. He glared at me as I ignored it and watched two more guys come out of the shadows; they all looked like teenagers except Sam.

"Bella listen to me, you're a werewolf, but not like the myths but you can phase into one, and it's important that you don't lose your anger, so you have to calm down in front of everyone else." Sam explained as I just slightly nodded.

"Bet you five bucks she will freak out when she phases back" the young boy said to the guy who glared at me the whole time, was there something wrong? What did I do to offend him? But as I saw him, I recognized his face but just couldn't get the name.

"Deal" The handsome man grinned big as I started to feel warmth all over again.

I was phasing back just as the guy said but this time he didn't mention that I would be naked, I gasped and covered myself as everyone but Sam grinned, I was completely embarrassed as the guy who glared at me again, gave the other boy five dollars.

"Here Bella" Sam said as he tossed me some cloths and I went into the trees to change into Shorts, a blue tank top and sandals.

"Well I never thought you can get redder than before" the other boy said he looked a little darker than the others; his hair was dark brown as the others had it black.

I just blushed as I saw my others ripped cloths on the ground.

"I'm Quill Ateara and this is Embry Call." Quill said as he smiled.

"I'm Bella Swan." I smiled.

"Im Paul" Paul Glared.

"Hi…" I muttered. Paul Lahote? Now I recognized him, he was a jerk to me as a kid and I wondered why. He usually was a ladies man but now he was different.

"Bella, are you ok with this?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah it's just a little creepy; I mean Charlie is going to freak-"Paul interrupted me.

"Hell no, Bella you can't tell anyone!" Paul shouted as he got furious; he trembled and soon he started shaking uncomfortably.

"Paul calm down" Embry glared as he tried to push him back.

"Fine I won't but you will" I said looking at Sam as he sighed.

"Bella it's a law, we can't tell anyone except our own pack" Sam said.

"A pack?" I asked.

"Yes, you're part of the Quileute now, it runs in the genes" Sam nodded to himself.

"Genes? Was Charlie like you guys?" I asked as they looked confused.

"Charlie Swan?" Paul asked.

"Yes, my dad" I glared.

"Uh Bella Charlie doesn't turn like us" Sam apologized.

"What?" I shouted.

"Bella im sorry" Embry apologized.

"You need to know that your real father is out there, Charlie is your other step father" Sam explained.

"Who the hell is my real father?" I demanded.

"We don't know Bella, We're really sorry." Sam apologized again.

"I need to go back home, he is probably looking for me now so I have to go" I said storming into the other direction as they followed me.

"Bella we think it's not a good idea what if you get angry when he asked where you were?" Quill asked.

"I won't hurt him" I mumbled.

"You don't know that and neither do us" Paul scoffed.

"Can you let me handle it myself?" I asked and turned around.

"Alright we're trusting you, if you need us we'll be in La Push, its where we live, and Paul you should accompany her just in case" Sam grinned as he left without another word with Quill and Embry following him behind, as they took a last look and smiled at me.

"Alright come on, let's go" Paul groaned as he grabbed my wrist. I felt his grip while he started walking the other direction.

"Let go!" I shouted.

"Sheesh, I don't know how you will stand with Charlie with that attitude, you'll probably phase in front of him" He smirked.

"I can hande it you jerk" I said.

"Yeah whatever sweetheart" He smiled.

"Don't call me that" I warned as he laughed.

"Oh and welcome back Bella" he smiled a bit.

"Thanks" I muttered.

We passed a lot of paw tracks which he covered up; he was still holding my wrist until he held my hand a while later, it felt like electricity in a weird way. I just looked at him; admiring him, he was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, and I felt something warm inside me, something that held me close to him like I couldn't handle losing him or at least being away from him. I saw myself in his own memories, I was with him every step of the way, like I was his protector, a friend, or a lover but then I came back to reality, and ruined the precious moments.

"What, do I have something on my face?" he joked as he stared at me with his beauty.

"No…" I said still staring at his eyes, while he did the same for a while and smiled until it turned upside down.

"Damn it!" Paul screeched.

"What? What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked impatient while he held his grip again.

"No you didn't… but I did, I'm sorry I have to go." He said letting go of my hand and walking back toward the way he came from.

I looked shocked and wondered how I could get home, but I felt stupid when I saw my house about a mile away, I quickly ran toward it; the lights were on inside and outside the house, I also saw a couple of people there, I recognized them. Sam, Embry, and Quill but the other shirtless guys remained unknown to me, I also saw Charlie; he had an angry expression that went right through me.

Sam looked at me in relief as the others smiled, Charlie ran to me and hugged me but as I soon hugged him back I realized I had strength now; he screeched out and held his arm in surprise.

"Damn Bella what the hell?" Charlie shouted as the others step forward, I realized that I would have snapped any moment.

"Sorry dad" I apologized.

"Where were you, you had me sick!" he said as anger ran through his face.

"I got lost I'm sorry" I said still apologizing.

"Don't do it again, you hear?" he asked.

"Alright _dad_" I said with a glare as I past him and past the others as they looked at me and smiled; I smiled back and went inside, upstairs into my room. I changed quickly and fell on the bed letting myself go to sleep.

In the morning Charlie ignored me the whole time, it felt awkward every time I asked a question, as no one responded to it. Nothing made sense in my life no more, but then again nothing did. I was a werewolf, a smelly animal that stalks into the woods; I didn't know how I could have kept this a secret while everyone else makes it look so easy.

I remembered what Sam said about La Push and remembered where it was since when I was a child; the memory of it was beautiful. The ocean was clear blue as the breeze ran through everyone's face. And the warmth of the sand was running through my toes; keeping them warm.

I walked through the woods and soon enough I found a small house and a garage next to it. I saw Sam, Embry and Quill, with the same teenagers from last night at Charlie's house. When they all saw me a smile spread across their faces.

"Bella you came!" Embry and Quill said running to me and hugging me instantly.

"Welcome Bella" Sam smiled as he held a woman in his arm.

"Hi Bella" the woman smiled in delight; she was beautiful, her features were so smooth and had the exact same skin as everyone did, except a scar on her face.

"Bella, this is Emily, my fiancée and imprint" Sam said.

"Hi nice to meet you" I smiled.

"And this is Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady" Sam said looking forward to them.

"Hi" I smiled; they all looked alike, same features and same colored skin. The only ones that I guessed were brother and sister were Seth and Leah; they looked more similar to each other than any other siblings could.

"Hey Bella" They all said.

"Bella I missed you!" Jake said running out of the garage; at least he out of all the boys had a shirt on, he had a wild expression on his face as he hugged me with his strong arms. I remembered Jacob when we were only children; he used to have a big crush on me. Or so I was told, but I never returned the feeling. He changed a lot; he got more muscular and had a husky voice in him.

"Hey Jake, I didn't knew you were a wolf" I smiled as he still gave me a big bear hug.

"Well there's a lot of catching up to do" he smiled while he messed up my hair.

I looked around and realized that Paul was nowhere around, I thought of yesterday and remembered how mad he was when I looked at him. I still wandered looking for him as they all laughed.

"Where's Paul?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, probably took patrol early" Sam said.

"Patrol?" I asked.

"Yes, Patrol is when we keep our territory safe from the others." Sam said.

"Are their other wolfs?" I asked.

"No, Vampires, the Cullen's" Sam said.

"And speaking of Cullen's we have to introduce you to them today so they don't mistake you for someone else" Sam smiled.

"The Cullen's, an Imprint? What are you talking about?" I asked while they smiled; I felt like a kid who needs to be taught about my own life again.

"I could show her patrols and tell her everything she knows Sam" Jake offered.

"Alright Jake, but on the meantime you can be on patrol with her" Sam said as Emily let go of his arms and held his hands.

"Alright, come on Bella" Jake smiled as he grabs my wrist and ran into the woods. We reached deep into the tall trees, every aroma smelled like roses and a cool mist. They wind was picking up as it flowed through my hair. Jake had another thing that changed; his hair. The dark messy hair was short now; he used to have it long that I used to make braids on it. Jake was beautiful with his tan skin and brown chocolate eyes that you could just stare at them for hours.

"So what do you want to know?" Jake asked.

"What are the Cullen's?" I asked, as he chuckled a bit and got on top of a tree trunk that was on the ground. He motioned me to sit with him, so I did. I sat on the branch as he held my waist close to him so I wouldn't fall and I couldn't blame him, I am clumsy. I knew who the Cullen's were but I only saw them at school, they kept glaring at me most of the time and I just tried to ignore it.

"The Cullen's are supposed to be our enemies because of hunting on our land, though they claim to only hunt animals, and they stink, but the most important is Rules; they cross our land and we have problems, they bite a human and the treaty is broken, the Cullen's have a leader and is their adoptive parents; Carlise and his wife Esme. Then there's the Blondie; Rosalie and her husband Emmett the strong one, then Alice the freak and her husband Jasper, and then there's Edward…" he hesitated before talking again.

"Edward Cullen is the worst; we all hate him, he's just a little noisy with our minds; he can read minds and even ours, Alice can see the future, but she can't if we are around her and Jasper can control emotions and sent waves to you in any emotion." He explained.

"Wow sounds horrible, but what is imprinting? Why did Sam say Emily is her imprint?" I asked.

"Imprinting is a force of gravity that you can't control; it's like you fall in love with someone and be anything or do anything for them, like they're the only one on your mind, you become part of their life and can't get out of it" Jake sighed.

"Sounds familiar, but how do you know you imprinted?" I asked.

"When you feel something warm inside and look in their eyes, like something changed and you can't stop staring at them, you can't have the courage to let go of them, like they are all you think of and never want to share her or him with anyone." Jake said.

"Oh… have you imprinted?" I asked.

"No, only Sam, Embry, Quill, Jared and Paul" he smiled.

"Who did Paul imprint on?" I demanded in jealousy.

"We don't know, he imprinted yesterday; Sam knows but he won't tell us, maybe that's why he was on patrol early" Jake frowned.

"Oh so… what's patrol?" I asked.

"Patrol is when we look out if other vampires cross our land, or if the Cullen's cross ours." Jake explained.

"So when do I start?" I asked.

"Right now" he smiled and then phased as his cloths were on the ground in shreds.

"Ok that is going to get some getting used too" I laughed as he barked out laughing as well.

I phased not knowing how at first, but I soon saw my four legs and my white fur and realized my clothes were on the ground perfectly fine and not ripped up like Jake's. Jake trotted along the clear path in the woods as I followed behind, everything was clear as the last time, I could smell something wonderful through my nose, I followed it and soon reached the Ravine that I passed yesterday and crossed it; leaping the big jump from across lands. I landed on my feet perfectly fine but then Jake howled loudly as I froze.

I looked behind me and everyone was there, but I couldn't tell who was which wolf; but I guess Jake was the reddish-brown wolf, Sam was the giant Black one and Leah was the light grey one. They all growled, I thought they growled at me but I heard something else, someone growling.

I turned around.

There he was, the Cullen. Though I didn't know which one but he was strong so it had to be Emmett, I saw his family on top of the rocks or the branches of the tree, I glanced at one Cullen; he was pale and had golden colored eyes, his hair was a bronze color, and he had a perfect face. He was beautiful, every one of them was. Especially the blonde woman who I assumed was Rosalie. I stood perfectly still as I felt my ears go down towards my face and my legs trembling in fear; not for the vampire but for the pack and for their safety.

"That's the new member of the pack" the bronze haired said as he explained to the tall blonde man, then I felt something warm inside again and I couldn't stop looking at him, something inside of me made me want to be close to him. No matter how much he reeked of a bloodsucker, I wanted him to be with me, I just couldn't stop staring at his eyes as he smiled.

"Well, there won't be a problem, I mean is he barley finding out this is our part of the territory?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a girl!" Emmett wined.

"Yes she is barley finding out about the territories" Edward said as he glared at Jake; he probably thought he told me about it already.

The Ravine was the territory between the Cullen's and our land? Everything was out of my mind, so many things I had to learn and barley things were told to me. I glanced back at the pack, they were all in a position; crouching down to their knees as they growled. I heard a loud rustle coming out of the forest behind them, it was another wolf. Paul.

I felt myself phase back, damn I still couldn't control that part, so I quickly jumped the Ravine before I phased into a human again and ran behind the pack and into my clothes, I was lucky I wasn't going to be naked in front of everyone. I silently came out as the pale people gasped especially the bronze haired one; he smiled at me, and then soon chuckled to himself.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan" I smiled at them.

"Im Carlise, this is my wife Esme and my children Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward" he said pointing to the last one; Edward he was perfect, he was amazingly beautiful in my kind. I felt him smile at me with his bright teeth as Paul growled.

I felt Paul come over to me; nuzzling me into his warm fur, he was here with me and it made me happy. I climbed on top of Paul's back and just stood there; feeling his fur as he made a purring sound like a cat.

"Well nice to meet you Bella" Esme smiled.

"You too" I whispered as I kept smiling toward Paul as he winked his left eye.

"Bella imprinted" Edward interrupted.

"I did?" I asked as Paul looked at me.

"Yes on Paul and Me" Edward said as he smiled at me; Paul glared at him.

"Oh that's interesting" Alice said.

"Ha-ha that is hilarious" Emmett laughed as Edward glared at him.

"Shut it Emmett, I'm having a hard time reading her thoughts" Edward shouted.

"You can't read her thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"No it's a strange thing" Edward mumbled.

"Well we have to get going, it's good to meet you Bella" Carlisle smiled.

"Yeah you too" I smiled as we turned around.

I heard the pack turn towards the forest and I looked back at the other side of their land, the Cullen's were gone now but their scent wasn't far. I climbed off of Paul and scratched behind his ear as he made the sound again and I laughed.

"Bella" Sam glared as he phased back.

"Im sorry" I apologized.

"We have to be more careful, next time we could have started a fight" Sam warned.

"I'll be careful" I said as walked back to the house with the rest; they all phased back before I knew it.

I felt Paul phase back and in clothes, he smiled at me and held me close to him, it felt really warm between us, I could feel his breathing on my face, I stared into his eyes, pulling him closer as I hugged his chest.

"I missed you" I said.

"I did too" Paul chuckled.

"So I guess Jake told you about the imprinting huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, so who is your imprint?" I asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me yours" Paul smirked.

"I didn't imprint" I joked.

"Oh yeah does me and Edward ring a bell?" Paul asked but when he said Edward's name he made a gaging sound.

"Who are Paul and Edward?" I questioned still playing around.

"Come on guys we have to get back on patrol" Sam warned.

"Yeah, yeah Sam" Paul smirked.

"Oh and Paul you should tell her you're imprint" Sam said.

"Yeah Paul who's you're imprint?" I asked in jealousy.

"Don't worry I imprinted on you too" Paul laughed as he hugged me.

"You did?" I asked.

"Why did you think I got mad?" he smiled.

"But why did you get mad?" I asked.

"Well it's my first time and I didn't think I was ready but, I couldn't stay away from you, it hurted me." He apologized.

"Don't apologize" I smiled.

"Can you guys shut up and kiss?" Leah growled.

Paul smiled and held my chin towards him, he pressed his lips on mine as they stayed that way for a while, his breath was on my face and his heart was beating faster and louder every moment as mine as well, this was breathtaking. We soon broke the kiss as we smiled at each other.

"I wish we could do that more often" Paul smiled as he intersected his fingers into mine.

We started patrol right away as I phased back and so did Paul. We didn't really care who crossed our land, all we were doing were talking into each other's thoughts and of course Sam heard and we got in trouble for it. Hours passed as I phased back and everyone else did, they all started walking back to the house but me and Paul walked a little slower than the others; holding each other's hand as they intersect. I was happy with Paul, he made me feel safe but, so did Edward Cullen, even though I didn't meet him formally, he was perfect as well, and then again every one of them was. We walked to the house now; everyone was inside except for Jacob, Seth and Embry.

"Hey guys" Seth smiled.

"Hey Seth" I said while Paul sat on the staircase; he put me over his lap and put his arms around me, holding me protectively.

"Finally Paul Imprinted" Embry joked.

"Shut up" Paul glared.

"Hey I mean you should have told her before-"Paul quickly got me off and put me gently down as he phased and chased Embry through the forest.

"Wow, so they weren't kidding about phasing when you get angry" I played.

"Ha-ha no they don't" Jake laughed.

"Bet you ten bucks on Paul" I offered to them.

"Deal" Seth and Jake smiled.

We talked for a while as the guys were still fighting; we could hear them a mile away as they growled at each other. Jake took their clothes over to the forest near the trees; he ran back to us in a scared expression with mud filled all over him. We could still hear the tress rumbling as they shook.

"So you're sixteen Jake?" I asked in shock, he looked much older than that.

"Yeah, so everyone but Collin, Brady and Seth are older than me." He frowned.

"But you look so much older, I mean you are so tall" I gasped.

"I know but I am older than you by a physical appearance" he chuckled.

"No you're not" I glared.

"Uh huh" Jake laughed.

"So how old is Paul?" I asked.

"Twenty" Seth said.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"I think he's in his Thirty's" Jake frowned.

"Wow" I said.

"Hey they're back" Seth said as he got up looking at Paul and Embry.

Paul and Embry walked back laughing at each other; Paul had dirt all over his body as Embry had a scar on his chest.

"I win" I laughed as Seth and Jake handed me ten bucks.

"You were betting on Paul?" Embry asked in shock.

"Embry, I probably will beat you in a fight as well." I smiled.

"No you won't!" Embry argued.

"I bet you twenty on Bella" Jake said to Seth as he started to get his wallet out.

"Deal" Seth smiled as they shook hands.

Paul came over to me and held me in his arms, though I let go as Embry picked me up and carried me on his back, I started to laugh until he threw me in a lake not far from the house.

"Embry you are so dead!" I screeched.

"Uh oh, you better run Embry" Paul laughed.

"On what a girl, I'm so scared" Embry Joked.

I got angrier and I phased quickly not caring for my clothes; Embry phased as well, I ran to him as we crashed into each other, though I had Embry on the ground; slamming his body on the dirt as we tumbled into the forest. We soon started to bite each other; I grabbed his back as he barked out in pain. I released him quick as Paul, Seth, Jake, Sam, and Quill came over to us. I looked at them for a moment but then I felt my leg being grabbed; it felt horrible, I heard a snap as they all gasped. Embry was breaking my paw already as I cried in pain.

Paul phased and attacked Embry, soon they started fighting, I could feel Seth holding my head and preventing it from almost hitting the boulder; that would had been worse. I saw Paul maul Embry as they tumbled back into a steep. After a couple minutes I saw Sam calling my name as I let me eyes shut.

I woke up the next day; I touched my forehead and realized I was sweating, the heat felt worse than the first time I phased, I tried moving but it just made it worse. I glanced over me as I saw something bright white.

Carlisle was standing there with Paul and Edward on his side. Paul came over to me quickly as he held my hand; it burned since his skin was hot. I felt my other hand very cold; it felt better, like I was healing. I looked at my other hand and by surprised Edward was holding it; he had dark eyes now since the last time.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, he sounded like an angel; he was my angel.

"Yeah, your cold skin made it feel better." I said trying to smile at him.

"You're welcome" He grinned.

"Bella I'm so sorry I should have been near" Paul apologized.

"Paul it isn't your fault, it's no one's fault. It's mine" I said.

"No!" they both said with the same anger.

"Bella please stop blaming yourself for everything" Paul begged.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"We should let her rest" Carlisle suggested as they both nodded; Edward kissed my hand and Paul kissed my lips lightly which made Edward growl instantly, they both went out the door behind Carlisle as Paul closed it.

I quickly got up, I was still in pain but I was the cause of this pain, Embry didn't even have to apologize, I was the one who suggested I was stronger than he was. I quickly opened the window; feeling the cold breeze and stepped out, but I fell quickly and looked at my leg; it had marks on it from Embry's teeth. I was limping by the time I ran to the forest so I decided to phase, but it was the same, I was limping again. I knew I couldn't make it less than a mile but I tried.

I ran away fast from both territories and away from Charlie's house as well, I past Forks high School and La Push as well, I climbed up a mountain and soon reached a meadow with all kinds of flowers; but mostly all the flowers were purple, it was beautiful, I could stay here all day but then I realized that I was on the other part of the territory, the Cullen territory. I looked around quickly for someone to come, but no one came, so I just let myself crash on the flowers letting the sun beam on my face as I fell asleep.

"Bella?" a voice asked.

I couldn't open my eyes I thought I was dreaming until someone touched my fur with their cold hands. I shivered uneasily and opened my eyes, I yawned stretching my paws as I felt nothing. I looked at my legs and they were fine, I healed.

I started to dance around happily as someone laughed, I turned around and there he was, Edward Cullen, his skin was shining like a thousand diamonds, his smile bright as ever, and his eyes were bright gold.

He was beautiful as always.

I felt myself phase back, I tried covering myself in front of him as he chuckled and handed me clothes, and I quickly grabbed them and ran behind the trees. I wore a pair of sweat pants and a V-shirt, I came out and he looked at me like I was the only one on the planet to look at.

"Are you okay, does your leg feel any better?" he asked.

"Yeah I healed" I said.

"Good, I guess we have to take you back to your territory" Edward said as he held out his hand.

I put my hand in his as I slid it up to his arms, he smiled as I looked at him, he was shining brightly and his skin was cold as always which made me feel better, I grabbed his collar shirt and dropped him on the ground with me as we both laughed.

"What if I don't want to leave?" I asked; smiling at his perfection, as his smile turned to a chuckle.

"Well then I'm going to have to carry you" he chuckled.

"Aw come on, I can outrun you easily" I played.

"As if you could out run me" he smiled.

I looked around at the flowers again; they smelled more delightful than before, Edward sat up and put me on his lap, he was getting my hair out of my face as he put his hand on my cheek.

"You're so beautiful" he smiled.

"I wish I could say the same thing for you" I giggled.

"_I'm_ beautiful?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah you are" I said.

"Bella I don't want to keep secrets from you but, I have a feeling for you, I feel like every time I'm not with you, I lose control. I can't stay away from you, it hurts me" he frowned.

"Edward I don't know who to choose it's either you or Paul or even Jake but that will never happen, but Paul is something to me and you're just the same. I just need time" I apologized as I started to tear up.

"Don't cry love" he said wiping them away.

"I'm really sorry" I said.

"Don't be, ill love you no matter what" he smiled.

"Love me?" I asked.

"Yes I'm in love with you Isabella Swan, I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life" he said.

"Wow" I gasped as I looked at him.

We looked at each other as our lips crashed together; it felt more powerful and more graceful. I realized that I love Edward, but I love Paul, my life had to be difficult, why? The kiss lasted a while as he held the back of my neck and as I put my fingers swiftly through his gentle hair.

And that's when I knew I had completely utterly fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

"Edward?" someone asked as we let go of the kiss, my heart was beating faster than before as I looked at the pale white person standing over us.

"Hey Alice" Edward groaned.

"Hey Eddie, hey Bella" she smiled.

"Hi Alice and Eddie?" I laughed at the nickname.

"Yeah I hate it" Edward groaned again.

"So what were you guys doing?" she smiled as she looked down at our hands; Edward was gently holding my waist and my hands and I quickly let go of him.

"As if you didn't know you little freak" Edward glared.

"Yeah you're probably right, but the pack is waiting for Bella to come back, especially Charlie and Paul" Alice said.

"Charlie!" I gasped and got up quickly as he helped me.

"Oh no I forgot about him. How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Three days" Alice said.

"What?" I gasped again.

"We were looking for you but we didn't know where exactly you were and your scent was gone" Edward explained.

"Oh my god, I must have been unconscious for a while" I said as I remember her words.

"Oh no I need to get to Charlie" I said as I ran out of the meadow into the forest again.

"Here, let me help" Edward suggested as I looked in confusion but he picked me up and put me on his back.

He ran through the woods as I gasped, it felt sick, like I was going to throw up but it was quick as well. He was right about being faster; I could barley breath at all as he past the trees. I looked to my side as Alice ran the same speed but not faster than Edward. I thought Edward was going to hit a tree. I looked up and saw that I was across the street from Charlie's house; Edward dropped me to my feet as he smiled.

"Thank you Edward" I said as I kissed his cheek quick and ran into the house.

The house was dark; it had the same scent as always; the smell of lavender in every corner. I saw Charlie with a wild expression as he hanged his gun up. I was about to say something until he put one finger up to my face, I thought I was going to lose my anger at him but I tried to stay calm. After a couple of minutes of silence he decided to talk.

"Bella Swan, do you realize the hell you put me through?" he asked in anger.

"Dad please let me explain" I begged.

"You are grounded for the rest of your life and don't think of going anywhere, you hear me? You had me worried sick, I have deputy's looking all over for you!" he yelled even louder.

"Dad I'm really sorry but-" he quickly stopped me and smacked me across the face; though it didn't hurt because of the strength I had but I was just surprise he would do that, I felt myself cry, not from the pain but from the heart.

"You know what Charlie, I hate you!" I shouted at him as I ran upstairs to my room locking it.

I silently slid down the door and cried into my knees, it was my fault, everything in my life involves everyone, my face, my smell and even my problems, and my problems was being a wolf. I wanted to scream at Charlie that he wasn't my real father, and that he wasn't any better than my real one that left me. I gasped as someone touched my arm.

"Edward?" I whispered as he held me in his arms.

"I got through the window, you know you should lock it" he grinned as he hugged me.

"It's my fault" I said crying into his cold chest.

"Charlie is sorry you know? He didn't mean to hit you, he was just trying to protect you but he thought you were doing drugs so he slapped you. I know it's no excuse but he was outrages and didn't think" he said.

"You read his mind?" I asked.

"Yeah, their pretty loud" he smirked.

"Edward I want to leave, but I don't want to see Paul looking at me like this, he'll go crazy" I said.

"I'll drive you to my house" he offered.

"I can't cross treaty lands" I said.

"You can if you get permit-ion and I am letting you" he smiled

"Thanks Edward" I smiled.

"I'll wait outside" he said as he jumped out the window, I could hear his silent feet hit the ground making a sound. I decided to change quickly into shorts and a short sleeve shirt, and then I breathed hard as I opened the door and walked to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked.

"Somewhere, where I can't see you" I said as I opened the door and he stopped me.

"Bella I only get to see you in a couple years, please don't be like this, you're my only child" he pleaded.

"I'm not your child Charlie, my real father is out there and he's not you" I glared at him and slammed the door as I headed toward Edwards car and went inside.

"Sorry" Edward apologized.

"It was harder than I thought" I said as tears ran down my cheek.

"Don't worry Bella, he loves you anyway." He said.

"I hope so" I murmured as Edward drove down the street.

It wasn't a short drive but it wasn't that long either, Edward kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other in between my fingers. I listened to the song playing on the radio; Claire De Lune, Debussy. I smiled at the tune of it as I started to hum the song as well; Edward looked at me in shock.

"You like Debussy?" he asked.

"I listen to my favorite songs all the time" I smiled.

"It's my favorite song too" he chuckled.

We stood quiet for a moment as we soon went through a thick forest, away from the street. The forest was wide open for a pathway; I looked out the window as I saw the birds flying and the deer's prancing around and for some reason I had a hunger to launch at them and bite them, I snarled quietly at them, but a couple of them left when Edwards's car passed them. The sun was beaming on Edwards face as he started to dazzle like an angel, I touched his cheek as he held it.

Chapter 2: Explanations

"Tell me what you're thinking" he groaned.

"A lot of things are on my mind" I mumbled.

"Tell me the main thing Bella" he begged.

"I don't know who to choose, you or Paul" I said as I let my hands go into my face.

"Just forget about it for a while, I mean you don't have to choose right away" Edward smirked.

"Like it's that easy seeing you two all the time" I groaned.

"Well, just let me be with you half the time and Paul the other time" he smiled.

"I guess that could work" I grumbled.

We soon reached a house; it was tall mostly like three stories high and a lot of windows which let sunlight in it. There were tall trees mostly covering it all but it was still beautiful. There was a Jeep, a yellow Lamborghini and a Bike next to it.

Edward stopped the car in front of the double garage doors and quickly ran to my side of the door, opening it as he held out his hand.

"This is the one place we don't have to hide" he smiled; I love his crooked smile he used.

"Where is the rest of your family?" I asked.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob are inside. Jacobs bike is over there" he pointed to the bike next to the Jeep. Who knew that Jacob was interested in motorcycles?

"Where is Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"Well Rosalie didn't enjoy you presence the other time and Alice knew that I would bring you here so Emmett and her went hunting" he said as he reached the front door.

"They don't like me do they?" I sighed.

"Emmett loves you, he thinks of you like a sister already but Rosalie is just mad all the time" he chuckled.

"Great, I cause problems all the time" I said as we entered the big house, everything was bright and all modern.

"Don't worry about Rose" Edward said as he led me to the stairs.

"How many times you guys graduated?" I asked as I looked at the graduation caps on the wall.

"Only a thousand times" he chuckled again.

We ended up in a house tour; he showed me everyone's rooms and even his. I liked his room the most only because he had no bed. We arrived at the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were cooking Italian for me and Alice was smiling and jumping up and down at my arrival. Jasper was smiling at me, weird. Edward had told me that he was the new vegetarian of the family, so I was suspecting to be the next meal for him. Jacob was sleeping on the couch as always.

"Welcome Bella!" Alice squealed as she woke Jake up.

"Bella…? Bella!" he said as he ran to me and hugged me instantly off the ground.

"Ok Jake can you put me down?" I asked as he did and started to kiss my cheeks.

"Sheesh Bella you're so cold!" he shivered.

"Are you sick?" Edward asked immediately.

"No or at least I don't think so" I said.

"Well how about you eat some food, you must be starving" Esme smiled as she set the food on the table for me and Jake.

Jake started eating quickly, he always had an appetite. I looked at my food in an unusual figure as I started to eat it. It tasted awful, as I gawked at it. I spit the food out immediately, though I felt bad when Esme frowned. I ran to the bathroom but it took me a while since I didn't know where it was, I kneeled down and threw up quickly in the toilet as I washed my face and flushed it. I came out of the bathroom and everyone starred in shock. Jakes food was hanging from his mouth.

"Ok either I'm a bad cook or you are sick" Esme said.

"I guess I am sick because Jake is still eating" I said as Jake finished his meal.

"Carlisle, can you check her out?" Edward asked.

"Sure" he smiled as he led me into a room that mostly looked like a hospital. He started to inspect me, checking my eyes and feeling my temperature.

"Wow… you are really cold; your temperature is Sixty degrees." He stopped as Edward interrupted him.

"Just like us" he mumbled.

"But I don't see how I threw up the food" I said.

"But I don't see how you are really cold, you're supposed to be at least One Hundred and Eight degrees Fahrenheit" Jake said.

"So I guess I am really sick" I said as I looked out the big window beside me.

I saw more clearly than usual since I phased, I could see more detail and smell the outside of the house. I could smell the scent of my house and hear the waves of the beach. I soon smelled something that smelled delicious, like I can devour it. I looked at what I smelled, an Elk.

What was wrong with me? Is this part of the phase? I wanted to say the question out loud but I kept in contact with the animal, it was looking at me as it pranced away. I got real angry and ran out of the room, almost the same speed as Edward; I followed the Elk and quickly jumped on it before it left. I leaped on its back and the last sound I heard was the Elks Cry as I slinked my teeth into it.

I finished my meal and realized what I did, I gasped at the dead Elk next to me, and I heard footsteps and saw everyone standing in front of me, even the pack and Paul.

"What the hell?" Jacob gasped at me.

"Did she just kill that thing?" Embry asked in horror.

"Yes… she did" Alice gasped.

"And did you see her speed?" Esme asked.

"Yes I did" Edward said. "Almost as fast as me" he added.

"Can someone tell me what the hell happened to Bella?" Paul asked as he faced me.

"I can't explain it, but I think I have a theory" Carlisle said.

'_Weird, I don't feel different around Bella, usually my thirst goes crazy around people' _Jasper said as I heard him, but he didn't move his mouth at all.

"Did you just say that?" I asked looking in Jaspers direction.

"Say what?" he asked.

"You said that you usually go crazy around other people when you're thirsty" I said.

"How did you know that?" he demanded.

"I guess I read your mind" I mumbled.

"Mind reader, Stinky wolf, Reeking Bloodsucker, What the hell is going on, I am so confused" Emmett asked looking at Carlisle but he didn't seem confused at all, he looked like he knew what he was saying.

"Half Werewolf Half Vampire" Carlisle snapped as everyone starred in shock.

"Whoa! What?" Sam shouted.

"Bella think back when you first phased" Carlisle suggested as I did.

"I remembered when I walked into the forest, I started to hear noises behind me but I thought it was nothing until I felt a sharp pain in my hand and saw bite marks, and then I phased, I thought it was part of the phase so I didn't bring it up" I said as Edward grabbed my hand.

My hand had old marks on it, the same shape as when I got bitten, I traced my fingers on it as I winced since it still hurts.

"It's true" Edward smiled a little.

"But I still don't get how it took a while to figure it out" Edward added.

"And I don't see who did it" Alice said.

"Must have been the venom, it takes about three days to go in her system, but since it had to deal with her other blood. It took a while longer." Carlisle explained.

"But whoever did it is a mystery" he added.

"But usually she would be in pain from the venom" Esme said.

"When she first phased the venom must have collided with it as well so the pain of the venom was part of the phase, she just had to wait for it to kick in" Carlisle said as he smiled.

"No wonder you don't stink like the mutts" Rosalie smirked.

"So am I still in the pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, we never leave a member behind" Sam smiled as they all hugged me except Paul.

"And I guess we also have a new family member" Alice smiled as she, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme hugged me, Rosalie just smiled at me but stopped until Edward started to speak.

"So is she more Werewolf or Vampire?" he asked.

"I don't know, she is cold and drinks like us, and is really pale but she is part of the Quileute and can still phase. So I guess she's equal to both" Carlisle smiled.

"I think she is also a shield" Carlisle added.

"I also thought that as well since I couldn't read her mind, but at least she can read mines, and us preventing that she was one of us." Edward chuckled.

"What in the world is a shield?" I asked.

"A shield is when you can protect anyone else from another power or block your own from others preventing it from hurting you" Carlisle said.

"It's an amazing talent" Edward smiled.

"Can we just go home now?" Paul snapped as he started to walk toward the forest.

"Paul what wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella, absolutely nothing I'm so great!" He snapped again as he still paced away.

"Just let him calm down" Sam suggested.

"No… Paul Stop!" I shouted at him as he stopped.

"Why?" he asked in anger as he stepped toward me and Edward as well.

"Because you are acting stupid!" I snapped.

"_I'm_ acting stupid?" he glared. "Because I just found out you are in love with a Leech and now you are sure as dead as any of them!" he shouted as I got really angry and slapped him.

I didn't know what happened, because soon he phased and I screamed in pain and stumbled on the ground. The agony came back to me and it burned worse since I first got turned. What have I done to Paul? What did he do to deserve this pain? Everything was my fault again, loving two people at the same time wasn't fair for any of them, but it wasn't good for me either and I knew what had to be done.

"Paul phase back!" Sam shouted quickly as Edward came over to my side and everyone gasped.

"Bella, No!" Paul screamed as he phased back and held me in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked.

"When you get angry with an imprint the imprint goes through an emotional pain" Sam explained as I breathed heavy.

"Bella I'm so sorry" Paul said as he started to tear up. I couldn't speak as I felt uneasily terrified of him.

"Bella should rest for a while" Esme suggested.

"Yeah, we will take her back to Emily's" Sam said.

"No I can't leave Bella" Edward growled.

"You have no choice Edward" Sam said as Paul picked me up into his arms.

"Be Safe" Edward whispered as he lightly kissed my cheek and Paul Growled.

"Paul…" I groaned.

"Alright I won't" he sighed as he kissed the top of my head.

"We will let you know any information that is needed to know" Sam said as the pack walked back into the dark forest.

I held on to Paul and started to drift into a sleep into his warm chest.

Part of me knew I was born to be a Vampire but the other was I was supposed to be a Wolf, with Paul and with Edward. I would sometimes deliberately choose Edward instead of Paul. But then I would fall for Paul again.

I face challenges through my life now. First was I was half wolf and half vampire. Second was me having _new _family's. Third was I was utterly completely in love with Edward Cullen and Paul Lahote.

"Bella wake up!" A husky voice said as I opened my eyes.

"Jake?" I asked as he looked worried.

"Yeah Hi, anyway we have a problem" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well you see, I was watching you sleep and then I felt something that made me close to you so I asked Sam what is was and he looked at me and gasped and told me that I just imprinted" he panicked.

"Ok slowdown, who did you imprint on?" I asked.

"Bella!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"No, you I imprinted on you!" he said as I froze.

"You are so dead Black!" Paul said as he busted in the door.

"Whoa man let me explain!" Jake said as he looked at me for help.

"Paul calm down" I said.

"He imprinted on you and you want me to calm down?" he shouted.

"Well sorry, and I wouldn't be so innocent if I were you, you imprinted on Rachel!" Jake shouted.

"Who's Rachel?" I demanded in anger.

"No one Bella" He said as he reached out for my hand and I shook him off.

"Who is Rachel?" I asked again.

He sighed "Rachel is Jacobs older sister, I imprinted on her and fell in love with her after a couple of days when you passed out in my arms" he explained as I stood in disgust.

"How many days was I out?" I asked.

"Four days, Charlie called but Sam told him that you were going home and by that we had to explain to your mother everything about you, she promised to keep it a secret and agree to the plan to tell Charlie you were with her" Jake explained.

"Great, my mom might think I'm a freak and Paul is a jerk" I mumbled.

"Bella I'm sorry" Paul said as he glared at Jake.

"I'm done Paul, and by that I mean I think I know why I fell in love with a _leech_!" I shouted as he sighed. I was shock at my own words as he was but I guess this was the one thing that was in my mind, Edward.

"Bella I never said I didn't stop loving you, sometimes I love you more than Rachel" Paul said as he grabbed my hands.

"What we have is stronger, Bella I love you" he pleaded.

"You make me sick Paul" I growled as I snatched my hands back into my arms.

"I think I should go" I suggested as I walked out the door.

"Bella don't leave!" Paul said as he ran in front of me.

"I don't think I can ever look at you the same, so I guess this is Goodbye Paul. You won't see me ever again, no one will. It's like I never existed" I said as I walked away.

"No Bella, I don't want to think like that" Paul pleaded as he fell on the ground with tears streaming down, it hurts me to see him like this but I had to leave him, he has Rachel now.

"Then why don't I kill myself and make it simple?" I glared, trying to keep tears from streaming.

"Bella you die, Jake and I die as well. An imprint dies and so does them" he said as I remembered what Jake had told me of imprinting.

"I don't see how you will die because I'm not Rachel" I said as I phased and ran into the woods. I could hear Paul calling my name but I tried to ignore it by thinking of something else other than Paul, I let giant tears fall on my fur as I shook them off. I was far from where I left now but that didn't stop them from following me.

_Bella wait up! _Seth said in my thoughts as I stopped in a halt and saw Jake, and Seth running towards me.

_Go home Seth, you too Jake, _I said as they laughed.

_I'm on your side one hundred percent,_ Seth howled.

_And I'm your imprinter so I don't want to leave your side,_ Jake nuzzled me.

_Well I'm going to the Cullen's house, I don't know if you can stand our smell _I played.

_I can deal with it. _Jake chuckled.

We ran to the Cullen house, which was not that far of a trip, since Seth and Jake kept talking the whole time and sometimes I wish I could just shut them up.

I phased back, getting the hang of it and changed quick while the others did the same.

"Bella you came back!" Emmett ran and hugged me tight.

"Uh hey Emmett" I said as I patted his back, he was strong of course, he almost had me choking and begging for air but I was twice as strong as he was now, so I hugged his arms tighter as he winced.

"Damn Bella, you got a grip, we could use that from you" he grinned big.

"Thanks Emmett" I laughed.

"No problem little sis" he said as I liked my nickname now.

"Why did you bring the dogs?" he smirked as I rolled my eyes at his joke.

"You mean my imprint and my friend?" I asked as he laughed.

"Jacob Black, an imprint?" he laughed.

"Yeah don't laugh you leech" Jake growled as Emmett kept on laughing.

"Bring it Black because I can kick your sorry, small-"I stopped Emmett before he caused any more problems.

"Is Edward here?" I asked

"He's over there" he pointed at the top balcony on the second floor; he was shining in the sunlight again and doing my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward" I whispered as I ran inside and up the stairs to where he was. I didn't bother saying my greeting to everyone because the only people who were there was Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. I had stopped when I looked at Edward in the balcony.

"Hello Bella" he smiled.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"You should see yourself in the sunlight" he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Come here" he said as he held out his hand and I didn't hesitate to grab it.

He led me out into the bright sun and he was shining again but then I touched his face and I saw my hand sparkling as well.

"Ha-ha she sparkles!" I heard Emmett laugh then he continued to make fun of Jake.

I smiled and I looked at Edward he was holding my waist real close to his chest and I deliberately pressed my lips to his, I knew that Edward and I were true mates. And I knew that in my heart he was mine. I put my fingers in his hair as he cupped his hands in my face. I didn't want to stop this perfect moment but then as always there was an interruption.

"Hello? That's my imprint you're kissing!" Jake shouted as we laughed.

"Well looks like your imprint chose the leech" Emmett chuckled.

"Gee, thanks Emmett" Jake mumbled.

"Sorry Jake but you know I only think of you as my best friend" I smiled.

"Yeah but who says I can't stop trying?" he smirked.

I looked back towards Edward and he was smiling as he then frowned.

"What happened to Paul?" he asked.

"You mean that jack-"Edward interrupted me.

"What did he do? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked impatient as he started to grasp him firm on my wrist.

"He imprinted on Jakes older sister, Rachel" I said.

"Oh, do you hate him?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't blame her, I blame him" I said.

"Wow first time you don't blame yourself" I heard Emmett laugh.

"Shut up Emmett or I will shut you up myself" I warned as I turned towards the group and saw his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh so scared!" he chuckled.

"Emmett don't antagonize her, she's the strongest one in the house" Edward smirked.

"Oh Hell no!" he frowned as Seth laughed.

"Don't worry Emmett I won't tell anyone a girl is stronger than you" I laughed.

"Alright you know what, you and me arm wrestle now!" he glared as he went inside with Seth and Jake behind him.

"Ok I guess we have to go downstairs-"he stopped me as I was heading for the door.

"Bella I'm from a different era, things were a lot less complicated and I would of met you back then I would have courted you, I would have taken chaperones, strolls, Ice tea on the porch" he chuckled then stopped before speaking again.

He looked at me in a serious way and hesitated. He looked like he was in pain. "And I may have stolen a kiss or two, but only after asking your fathers permission, I would have got down on one knee and I would of presented you with a ring" he stopped and took out a black box and slowly placed it in my hand and opened it. I let out a small gasp at the beautiful oval shaped ring.

"This was my mothers." He stopped again," Isabelle Swan I promise to love you every moment of forever, and would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" he asked as I stared in shock at his beautiful face.

"I know it's really early but-"I stopped him and he waited.

I hesitated before answering. "Yes" I said as he smiled out in relief and picked me up in his arms, as he swung me around. Then by that day forward I knew that I was destined to be with Edward Cullen.

"Got to learn your lesson sis" Emmett chuckled as he placed his arm on the gigantic rock.

"I'm not afraid of a little boy with a big attitude" I smirked as I felt his hand grip.

"Don't hurt yourself Emmett" Edward chuckled.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jake and Seth were all outside with us, Jake hadn't found out about the proposal but everyone else did and congratulated us. Alice got her way around and offered to do it, so I let her, but I was afraid of what she might do.

"Alright, One, Two… Three!" Jasper said as he did his western accent.

Emmett quickly pushed my hand towards the other direction but he didn't move me at all as we stayed in the same position. I almost laughed as his muscles got tenser and his smile turn into a loud growl, Edward was chuckling, so was Esme and Carlisle. Alice smiled in a proud way, I looked back at Emmett. He was now panting, and I almost could of sworn that he was about to use his both hands. I got tired and forced my hand down, Emmett lost by an inch.

"Learn your lesson Emmett" I smirked as I smashed his hand on the rock; it made a loud sound towards the whole forest.

"I want a rematch Swan!" he said in frustration.

"Maybe you should let it heal for at least a month" I laughed as he got madder.

"And to think I bitten you to become my sister!" He shouted as we all stopped laughing and turned our heads to Emmett.

"It was you who turned me?" I asked as Jake gasped.

"The treaty, if they bite a human the treaty is broken" Jake said as he got mad now.

"Technically she was not a human, she was a dog and-"Carlisle stopped him.

"Emmett what were you thinking, I expect this from Jasper but _you_!" Carlisle shouted as Jasper looked at him wide eyed and Alice held his arm to calm him.

"Carlisle I'm sorry I let you down but I was hunting and I came across her and I couldn't help myself" he apologized.

"Oh no Sam is going to kill you guys, including you Bella" Seth worried.

"No he won't" I said.

"But the treaty-"I stopped him.

"You can't hurt an imprint or anyone who stands in the way" I said.

"She's right" Jake almost smiled.

"Anyway, I need to speak with Emmett, alone" I said as they all nodded.

Edward gave me a kiss and Jake gave me a hug as they all went back into the house, I stared back at them and thought; my _new_ family. I smiled and then I looked at Emmett. I realized it was all his credit for me being happy and I would have thought of Alice or Esme doing something like this but Emmett?

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Huh? What the hell did I miss?" Emmett asked in confusion as I hugged his muscular form.

"If you hadn't turned me, I would have never been with Edward, and if I was, Edward would argue with me about changing me and worrying about my future and I would never have met you guys, or I wouldn't have big brothers." I smiled.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I read minds remember?" I smirked.

"But it's not the main reason you turned me right?" I asked while he sighed

"No its not" he said.

"What's the real reason then?" I asked.

"Well, all of us were busy except for me, Rose and Alice; shopping, Carlisle; working, Jasper; reading, Esme; cleaning and Edward; just listening to his stupid songs. So I guess the real reason is that I needed someone to be with me and have a good time, like a sibling." He smiled.

"Aw, I'm sure I would love to spend time with you" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah" he chuckled as we started to walk back to the house.

"So you and Eddie Poo getting married?" he asked.

"What is it with you guys and the nicknames?" I asked laughing at it though.

"And yeah I guess I am" I smiled at my ring.

"Well I'm happy that Edward finally found someone instead of Tanya" he chuckled.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked.

"Tanya is a vampire, kind of looks like Rosalie but is a bit shorter and Rosalie is way hotter, anyway she lives in Alaska with her Coven Denali, her sister Kate, and Irina, then there is two couples Eleazar and Carmen." He said.

"What coven are you guys?" I asked.

"You mean _we_, and were the Olympic Coven" he said as he put his fist up in the air like he was about to fly.

"Sounds like you don't like her" I smiled.

"Eh, she can be a bit of a Drama queen but she can be sometimes mean" he shuddered.

"But your way prettier than her in so many different ways and make a better couple with Edward." he smiled as he high fived me.

"Thanks Emmett" I smiled as we entered the house. I knew that Emmett would be a great sibling, someone to be there for me when no one is. But then I would consider Jasper a sibling as well, I just have to know him well enough. But for right now Emmett was at the top of the list.

"That was a long time you guys were gone" Carlisle said.

"Well I wanted to have some bonding time with my new big brother" I smiled as Emmett did the same.

"Good, but I still need to speak with Emmett" Carlisle said as he motioned Emmett into the other room as Emmett followed, grumbling something before he left.

"So everything is ok now?" I asked.

"Sort of" Alice said.

"What now?" I groaned.

"Paul is coming here any minute now" Jasper said.

"What? No!" I shouted but it was too late as there was a knock on the door.

"Oh god!" I said as I ran upstairs into Edwards's room.

I sat on his white sofa and rested my head into my hands, what was I going to do? How can I tell him that I'm engaged? What if he still loves me again? So many questions ran into my head and so many couldn't be answered. All I could think of was about Edward and the proposal.

"Bella, darling are you alright?" Edward asked as he touched my arms.

"What am I going to tell him?" I asked.

"Well first you don't have to say anything to him if he doesn't ask about it" he said.

"Edward… what if he tells me he loves me again?" I asked.

"Then I'll let you go" he mumbled. Was he stupid?

"No Edward… you will probably let me go but I will never ever let go of you" I said as I grabbed his collar and forced him into a passionate kiss and he didn't hesitate to do the same.

"Stubborn" Edward chuckled.

"I know" I smiled.

We continued to kiss for a while which felt like hours, and then I heard my name. It was Paul. Edward broke the kiss and jumped to his feet, alarmed by the call. I notice that his shirt was unbuttoned, and his hair was messed up.

"Come on" Edward said as he buttoned his shirt.

"Wow I did that?" I asked.

"Fragile Vampire" he laughed as I laughed too. He grabbed my hand and walked downstairs and to what I saw was Paul's face, looking at me in a tired expression.

Edward growled as he held my side to his chest, Paul looked at us in disgust but then he met my eyes and smiled a little. Alice, Jasper, Jake, Seth and Emmett were in the room, but Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen. I was frightened by the expression that Jake clenched his fist and Seth crossing his arms next to Paul as if he was ready to attack.

"Bella may I speak with you, privately?" Paul asked as Edward tightened his grip.

"Edward, he won't hurt me" I whispered.

"You're lucky I'm not tearing his head off from all the thoughts coming from his mind" he mumbled.

"Please don't make this difficult" I said as he slightly nodded and met my gaze. He cupped both his hands and kissed me with his soft lips, I heard Emmett chuckle and Paul groan.

"I love you" Edward whispered to my ear as he smiled and walked over in to the other room, letting Alice, Jasper, Seth, Emmett, and Jake follow behind. I always wondered why I only could read thoughts by focusing on the person while Edward has to hear them from everyone, one at a time.

"What do you want to talk about mongrel?" I glared.

"Bella I'm sorry I really am but there has been an accident" Paul said.

"What kind of accident?" I asked.

"Rachel, Jakes sister had a heart attack today" he said as tears ran down his cheek.

"Oh my god, does Jake know?" I asked.

"No, and I'm scared to tell him" he said.

"Scared or you won't?" I asked.

"I mean I don't want to, it will break his heart." He put his face in his hands and slumped on the ground.

"Wait but she's going to be ok, right?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." He sighed as I felt guilty and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Paul, I know how much she must have meant to you" I said as I rubbed his arms, but that did no good since I'm really cold.

"I don't need pity Bella" he said as he got up quick in anger.

"I'm just trying to help Paul" I said as he almost laughed.

"Help, by what?" he shouted.

"Paul just think about what you are doing, will it solve anything?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he yelled.

"Jake said when an imprint dies, the person who imprinted commits suicide because he or she can't live without her or him" I said.

"Bella remember that I imprinted on you as well, and the only reason I'm not dying right now is because I love you more than Rachel" he said as he held my hands.

"I'm sorry Paul but I don't feel the same anymore" I said as I starred at my ring.

"Bella please don't do this to me, I love you and you know that, I can change I am really sorry" he pleaded as he fell to his knees.

"Don't do this Paul. I forgive you but it doesn't change how I feel about you" I said as I felt tears burning my eyes.

"Is it the leech?" he asked in anger again.

"Don't call him that you mongrel!" I shouted as he was surprised.

"You love him instead of me?" he asked.

"I love him but you made it harder for me to love you Paul" I whispered as he got up to his feet.

"So this is goodbye?" he asked.

"I'll still see you again" I promised.

"No you won't, I'll do anything to make you love me again, even if that means I have to-"he stopped and sighed.

"Goodbye Isabella" he said as he marched out of the house as I stood in shock. I wondered what he was going to do but then at the same time I didn't want to. I was still on the ground but I was holding my knees close to me so no one can see my tears.

Would he kill someone? Would he kill himself? Would he actually hurt himself at all? I felt guilty and this was my entire fault, I should have never gone through the forest, I should have never met Paul or Edward, and I should have never existed. I was now crying harder and louder, I wished my life wouldn't be so difficult but dying for someone you love, was a good trade and I will willingly do that for anyone.

"Bella are you okay?" a husky voice asked.

"Jake? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah honey, I'm right here" he said as he hugged my shoulders with his big arms.

"Rachel, Jake what about Rachel, you need to see her" I said.

"I know I heard Paul, actually we all did" he said as tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jacob I wish I could do something" I said.

"It's not your fault" he said.

"Jake it's my-"he stopped me.

"Bella stop please, you're just making it worse" he groaned.

"I'm sorry" I said again.

"Jake come on we have to go to the hospital" Seth said as he came in the room with everyone else.

"Ok, Bella you mind coming?" Jake asked.

I wanted to say No, but that would be very rude and I would have hated myself. I don't like visiting people who are hurt or injured because then I blame myself for it.

I hesitated before speaking as Jake pleaded with his teary eyes. "Fine I'll go" I caved.

"Thanks Bella, we'll wait outside, Embry is picking us up." He said as he let go of my shoulders and walked out the room with Seth.

"Bella you should go" Edward said as he picked me off the ground with his hands.

"I really don't want to" I said.

"But you already promised Jake and you don't want to hurt him" he whispered in my ear as he hugged me tightly.

"Your right, I have to at least visit the guys" I said as I remembered that I have to do patrol later in the night because it was my turn to do it with someone, and I hoped it wasn't Paul.

"I'll miss you" he chuckled as he kissed my head.

"I doubt that, I'll be running the forest tonight so I'll probably see you hunting" I smiled.

"I won't be hunting, I hunted this morning sorry love" he apologized.

"Great" I mumbled.

"But don't worry ill still have an excuse to see you" he laughed as his lips intersected with mine. I didn't want to leave him again but the car outside honked the horn so many times.

"I have to go" I breathed heavily into his face.

"Hurry back" he smiled.

I headed out the room but was stopped by Emmett; he crossed his arms in disappointment.

"You promised we can hang out!" he said as he stomped his foot like a little child.

"Ok Emmett but I have patrol tonight and I'm going to meet someone at the hospital, sorry" I apologized as he sighed but then smiled.

"You're doing patrol tonight?" he asked smiling.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, have fun Bells" he smiled and kissed my head as he walked away to his room.

"Crazy Emmett" I laughed.

I headed out of the house and saw Embry driving my truck, my red old truck. It has been long since I had ridden it and the last time I did was when Jake stopped talking to me, and I felt horrible about telling him I didn't love him.

"You okay Bella?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as I got inside the car; Embry was driving as Jake and Seth were in the back of the truck.

"I'm so glad your truck doesn't have backseats or else we have to hear them talk a lot" Embry laughed as he started driving down the street.

I didn't answer; I just put my head back on the seat as I watched outside my window. I could see Carlisle and Esme hunting; they waved at me as I smiled. I heard Jake laugh at Seth's jokes and then soon enough I saw Jake next to my door running in his wolf form. I couldn't help myself from laughing at him.

"You're truck is so slow Bella" Embry groaned since he was trying to catch up to Jake.

"Hey, don't hate the truck" I laughed.

"I'm not hating I'm just stating a fact that your truck is a piece of crap" he smirked.

"Yeah but who's the one who has a vehicle and who doesn't?" I asked him as he groaned.

"Technically, I have four paws so that counts as something" he smiled.

I laughed at him, Embry was fun to be around, he was like another brother of mine and I would sometimes think him and Emmett would get along only if Emmett can stop all of his jokes. The drive was longer than I have expected and a lot less quiet since Jake stopped running and fell asleep in the back of the truck, and Seth did the same. Embry was listening to my music on the stereo and started singing to it most of the time.

We soon got to the hospital and Jake and Seth were still asleep, Embry smiled and went inside to check if the pack was there yet. He left me in charge of waking the guys up but I had a better idea. I walked back in the truck and honked the horn a couple a times until I felt the truck shaking.

"God Bella, sometimes you'll be the death of me" Jake groaned.

"Thanks?" I smiled.

"Finally you guys woke up" Embry laughed as he walked over to us.

"We had a little help" Seth glared at me while I laughed.

"You're welcome" I smiled.

"Come on, I know what room Rachel is in and the pack called to say they'll come in any minute" Embry said as we all followed him in the hospital.

"What room is she in?" Jake asked.

"Room L18" Embry said as I sat in the waiting room.

"Are you coming Bella?" Seth asked.

"I don't think I can, I mean I want to meet her but then I feel guilt that I put her in that room" I said as I crossed my legs on the sofa.

"It's okay I can keep an eye on her" someone said as Jake growled.

"Jake don't fight, come on lets go see her" Quill said as he came in with Sam, Leah, Jared, Sue, Collin, Brady and a woman that looked like Jake. But the only people that stayed in the waiting room were the woman and Paul.

"Oh god Paul" I mumbled.

"Don't worry Bella I won't do anything to you" he smiled.

"No I'm worried about you, so don't worry about me at all" I said as he crouched down in front of me, holding my hands.

"Bella, I won't hurt myself I promise" he said as he held my hands and intersected his warm fingers to mine.

"Oh you're Bella!" the woman said as she came over to me, I could hear Paul groan as she handed her hand out to greet me.

"I'm Rebecca, Jakes older sister, I have heard so much about you, he is all you talk about" she smiled as she sat next to the seat next to me.

"Wow, it's really nice to meet you, and I'm really sorry about your sister, I wish I could have met her" I apologized.

"I'm sure she would have loved you, I mean Paul talks about you a lot since you came back to forks and he started following-"Paul stopped her.

"Rebecca!" he shouted.

"Sorry, it's true though, but Rachel loved you too" she mumbled.

"I know Rachel loves me but I love Bella more and you have to understand that" he said as he still held my hand.

"But… she loves a leech" Paul gagged.

"A vampire?" she asked.

"Yeah remember Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"The bronze haired guy?" she asked.

"Yeah him" Paul said as he rolled his eyes.

"No wonder, he's gorgeous" She laughed as Paul looked at her in disgust.

"Ha-ha" I laughed.

"Not you too" he mumbled as he put his hands on his face as she rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't blame Bella" she smiled as she looked at me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Oh and I heard about Jake, did he imprint?" she asked.

"Yup" Paul laughed.

"On who, is she pretty? He could finally fall in love with someone and he could have kids, oh and he will be very happy with her" she smiled as I frowned.

"Well-"I stopped Paul.

"Jake hasn't told us who" I interrupted.

"Oh, well I hope she doesn't hurt him" she grinned.

"I hope so too" I mumbled.

Hours passed and it soon got dark outside, Paul was now sleeping on me; his head was on my lap as his whole body was on the couch. Rebecca left early from all the sadness coming out of the room when she found out that Rachel didn't make it. Sue, Leah and Jared left as well; I caught a glimpse of them crying though. Sam, Seth and Jake were still inside with Rachel; looking at her dead body in pain. Quill, Collin and Brady were sleeping as well but on each other's shoulders. Embry was on the phone with Billy, mostly shouting.

"No Billy, she's gone" Embry said in frustration, he didn't want to talk about it at all.

"Alright I'll see you later" he said as he slammed the phone on the ground; making me jump a little. I looked up at him and his eyes were dark though it was normal but his face was red and I could tell he was sweating, Paul woke up as he kicked a chair next to his side.

"You're paying for a new phone and a chair" Paul said as he yawned.

"Don't start with your jokes Paul" Embry glared as he clutched his fist.

"Or what, are you going to hurt me, I like to see you try" Paul said as he stood on his feet and was only inches away from Embry's face.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you" Embry warned as he got angrier.

"Stop it guys!" I said getting in between them, Paul lightly held my waist close to his chest trying to move me away.

"Bella I don't want to hurt you" Embry glared at Paul as he started to tremble and I knew he was going to phase in front of people.

"Embry I know your upset about Rachel but don't put your anger out on Paul" I begged as he stopped trembling.

"Rachel? You didn't even know her Bella! She was the kindest person ever. I don't even know why you're here, you caused all of this! Paul should have been happy with her but No, _you_ just had to get in the way didn't you?" he shouted as I gasped, he was right.

"Don't talk to Bella like that!" Paul said as he pushed Embry but he didn't budge, he looked at me then started talking again.

"Why are you even protecting her, she's not with you and she doesn't want you, so get over her!" he shouted louder and Paul was angry.

"Alright, enough guys!" Sam said as he walked over to us.

"You're making a scene" he whispered angrily to them as I glanced around, everyone who worked in the front desk was starring wide eyes at us.

"I should go" I mumbled as I made my way out the door, I could hear Paul calling my name but Sam told him to stop and he should, I don't deserve him, any of them.

Embry was right, what was I doing here? I was the cause and I didn't need anyone else to tell me it wasn't because I had been told now, I never knew Embry would react this way but then again what did I know? Everyone has, even Paul, if he hadn't imprinted on me, I would be the death of him. I felt myself cry again. _No Bella what are you doing? Stop it, I can't cry, it's your fault remember? _I asked myself, I was the cause of this. End of story.

I was angry now I couldn't control myself, I saw my truck and I went crazy. I kicked my truck as it fell sideways, I saw people look at me in horror and I wouldn't blame them. I kept on kicking the truck until there was every dent in each place. Then I heard someone say my name as I felt my hands become very warm.

"Bella are you okay?" a husky voice asked.

"Jake go away I don't want you to see me like this!" I said as I tried to push him but I didn't have the strength to push him away, I didn't want him to leave.

"Bella your hurting yourself" he whispered as he kept holding on to me with his warm arms.

"Don't worry about me, Jake" I said as he stroked my cheek and lightly kissed my head.

"Bella, please don't do this" he begged as he almost fell to the ground, he was already crying now.

"Tell everyone I said Good-bye" I said as I hugged him tighter and finally his wish came true. I lightly kissed his lips and I saw he was about to beg me to stay again but I ran into the woods and didn't look back at his face because I didn't want to see his pained expression.

I didn't even need to phase at all, I didn't want to hear their thoughts if any of them phased, I wanted to be alone right now. I wanted to hate myself. I wanted to kill myself. What was I doing? I wanted to regret myself and I wanted to get everyone out of my head. Then I remember why I was living. Jacob, Edward and Paul were the main thing. I would hurt them from my death and that would be worse than me leaving.

But I needed to leave; only way to do that is to ask for help, and I knew who. I quickly ran to the Cullen's house and inside the house. It didn't take long for Edward to hug me and ask if I was in any danger.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked.

"Edward I'm fine, I just want to say goodbye" I said as he stood in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Lie, I needed to lie. "Well I mean that Sam is going to watch me all the time in case you visit me on their land. And I meant by the Good-bye is because I'm leaving right now and I probably will take the whole day and tomorrow on patrol." I said as he sighed.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

No. "Yes, I love you Edward" I said as he kissed me with his lips again, he almost made me not want to leave but I had to stop hurting him.

"I love you more" he whispered in between the kiss.

We soon stopped the kiss or at least I did, he wanted to keep his lips on mine but I wouldn't budge.

"Bella" he moaned.

"Edward, I need to speak to Jasper" I said out of breathe.

"Ok?" he said. "He's in his room" he pointed toward upstairs.

I kissed Edward one last time before I would leave him and his family, I wanted to say my Good-Bye's but I didn't want to hurt them. I kept my shield up for Alice not to see the future or at least until I was gone. I got up to Jasper's room and he was on his bed; reading a book of War World. He stopped and locked my eyes with mine, he was trying to read my emotions but I blocked them as he gasped.

"Bella you know I don't like you blocking my emotions" he groaned.

"It's for your own good" I said as I sat next to him.

"What you need Bella?" he asked as he put his book down.

"Jasper you have to promise to keep this a secret" I warned.

"I promise if you tell me first" he chuckled.

But then I thought of them hearing us so I quickly grabbed Jasper's hand and ran towards the forest and by time we were in Edward's meadow.

"Pretty place" he chuckled.

"Jasper I'm leaving" I said as he stood in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm leaving for good" I said.

"Why Bella, you realize you can hurt Edward and everyone else" he said.

"I didn't say I didn't love him anymore because I do, it's just me being here is the problem" I sighed.

"Are you blaming yourself for Rachel's death and Paul loving you as well as Jake?" he asked, god why did he had to be so smart? I sat down with him and started explaining everything.

Chapter 3: Traveling For Nothing

I had told Jasper the whole story of why I should have left, and it was a bonding time for us I guess. He told me of all the mistakes I could make and I wouldn't blame them because he was right, I would leave a lot of people I love Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and the whole pack. But I knew I had to do what was best and he didn't argue about it.

I asked him if there was anywhere I could go or anywhere I could stay for a while. He mentioned a coven; American Nomads named Peter and Charlotte. He then told me about their story of how he met Peter and Charlotte and it was interesting. He told me about Newborns, Maria, and the Confederate Army that he actually joined. He offered to take me to where they lived but I wouldn't want him to leave as well.

"Jasper what about Alice and the rest of them, wont they look for you?" I asked.

"Bella calm down I'll leave them a note that I'm hunting near Canada" he smiled as he was writing a note.

"Why do you guys go to Canada frequently to hunt?" I asked.

"Well there are more animals" he laughed.

I saw his noted before he went to pack some things for me; he got some of Alice clothes and money for me just in case.

_Dear Family,_

_I am hunting in the border of Canada by tonight; I probably won't be back for a couple days. Please don't worry about me; I might visit Denali as well or Benjamin in Egypt. But I need time to cool off and keep my mind clear since today I almost attacked a human, and I need time to think, I'm sorry I disappointed you Carlisle and Esme._

_With Love,_

_Jasper Hale_

"All set and ready to go" Jasper said as he zipped up the red and grey bag.

"Did you really attack a human or at least almost?" I asked.

"No, but they will mostly believe that and just leave me alone for a while" he said.

"Who's Benjamin?" I asked.

"He's in Egypt with Tia, Amun and Kebi. Amun is the leader of his coven and is married to Kebi, Benjamin is married to Tia. Amun is the most protective of Benjamin because of his power to manipulate the elements of nature." He said.

"Wow" I said in surprise.

"They use to have another member from the Volturi, Demetri. He had the power to track anyone he comes in contact with after picking up the tenor of their minds. Amun created Demetri and developed his power to large lengths before the Volturi heard about his potential and "forcefully" bound him to the coven with Chelsea's power of relationship manipulation. He has been a powerful asset for the Volturi ever since then." He explained.

"The Volturi are the only thing Royal that the vampires have?" I asked.

"Yes, but Aro; the leader wants people with high power to join his side. For example Alice, You, Edward, Kate, Benjamin and a lot of other people with great powers but sometimes he can give you options to join." He said.

"Remind me never to join him" I laughed.

"Trust me I will murder you if you ever think about it" he chuckled as we head out the door and into the forest and out of Forks.

We traveled to South America; Jasper had said that they live among those areas. He described Peter and Charlotte, Charlotte is supposed to be like Alice; Small, Short hair, Brown hair, but the only difference is the eyes. And Peter was unique in his own way. Peter was; Brown hair as well with red eyes of course since they aren't vegetarian's like us.

We stopped time to time to hunt, though some animals were grizzly bears and Jasper thinks it might be good for Emmett here as well. I never knew Emmett liked grizzly bears, I liked Elk since it was the first animal I tasted but when I attacked a bear, my tingling senses came to a thought of every animals blood.

It wasn't that far of a trip though we could have taken an airplane but this was way faster. Jasper laughed every time I got tired since I have a human in me as a wolf, and sometimes he was ahead of me when I didn't hunt. He explained all the newborns and how our blood tissues still linger to our human sense, that's why we want a human meal. So to him I was a newborn who couldn't control his or her thirst, but I surprised him on that one.

"We're almost there Bella" Jasper called.

"Thank god" I groaned.

"Why are you so grumpy?" he asked.

"Because for your information I sometimes ran when I was a wolf form and that gets tiring Mr. Major" I glared as he started to laugh.

"I haven't been called that for a while" he smiled.

"Do you like that nickname?" I asked.

"Sort of because sometimes the name brings me back to the past" he sighed.

"Ok Jazz" I smiled as he did the same but wider.

"That's what Emmett calls me" he chuckled.

"Damn I just can't come up with a new nick name, I mean Emmett already has mine" I groaned.

"Oh you don't like Bells or Sis?" he laughed again.

"Yeah I like it but I need a head start on this" I said.

"Don't worry you'll get around" he said.

"Alright, I'm hungry and I can smell a couple of deer around" he said as he put the bag down.

"I'll wait here" I said.

"You might want to phase" he said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Trust me, just in case" he smiled and ran off.

I did what he told me to do but my shoes were the only thing ripped up, I started to walk around the trees and the forest reminded me of Forks a lot. I could picture Billy's house, Edwards's meadow and the beach nearby. It looked too much like it though which brings me back to awful memories; I stared at my ring on the ground and started to whimper.

It had been at least days since I promised Edward I'll be back from patrol though he probably figured out I was lying since I was a horrible liar, he must be in pain and though I didn't love him but I do the only problem was I didn't deserve him.

I thought about it more but then I saw something fast nearby the trees and I thought it was Jasper but it had dark hair, and was a little less muscular than him and I saw it was going in Jaspers direction so I ran after it.

It was fast but I was faster, I knew it was a vampire but what I didn't know that It was a female, I probably knew her or had been described about the person somehow but as I was thinking I lost track and something pinned me on the ground as I felt a sharp pain around my neck like it was wrapping its arm around me.

I tried to get free but I couldn't by then there were two people, I could barely see their faces because all I saw was the blurry light of their skin. It was bright white and was shining, it was beautiful. I could measure out Jasper coming towards me but it was too late I already blacked out before I heard my name in a scream but in a girls voice, which sounded a lot like.

Alice.

Memories was all I had seen through my eyes, Meeting Paul for the first time and how he lunged through my veins but was no match for Edward Cullen, how he made my life complete and stole my own heart. I would die for him and do anything for him, I would love him until he wants me to leave and I will kill myself if he ever wanted me to without any regrets.

Jacob black was my best man and will always be, he stole my friendship quickly and kept it no matter what situation he was always there for me. I love him like my own brother that I always wanted or always needed but then I felt wrong to love my own brother more than a friend.

He was right I was in love with him but not too much to even try a chance for him. My heart kept beating for the bronze haired angel since I first laid eyes on him. We were destined to be in love, we were destined to be mates; we were destined to be forever.

"Is she okay?" a male voice asked.

"She should be I could see it" a female said, Alice?

"Major we're so sorry" a voice apologized.

"Don't worry at least you didn't kill her" a male said, I'm not dead?

"You are so lucky I'm not killing you" a husky voice said.

"We didn't know she was part of the family, we thought she was chasing the Major" the man said.

"Ok everyone shut up!" I assumed Alice said it.

I started to open my eyes slowly as I saw a woman with short hair and yellow eyes, Alice and I saw Jasper next to her with two other people, the woman that looked like Alice only shorter and a man with a resemblance to her, Peter and Charlotte.

"Bella can you hear us?" a voice asked, Jake.

"Jacob, Alice?" I whispered as I felt something burning my hand.

"Bella I'm here" Jake said as he picked me up in his arms.

"So I guess visiting you guys was a bad idea" Jasper said as Alice smirked a little.

"Bella you need to come home" Alice said as she picked up my bag.

"No, Embry, Rachel" I let out a small groan in pain.

"Sorry, you have three broken ribs and your leg is a little broken" Peter apologized.

"This is a bad way of introducing ourselves" Charlotte smiled a little.

"We should get Bella home, maybe well visit you guys when we get everything under control" Alice said as she smiled.

"Anytime, sorry again Bella" they apologized.

"It's okay" I winced as Jake kissed my head.

I caught a glimpse of their faces as Jake ran off the other direction, so much for leaving Forks. Alice managed to carry me halfway the trip and then Jasper did, he apologized a lot of times for leaving me alone and then Alice 'grounded' him for not telling her where he was going and lying to her.

Jake ran ahead of Alice and Jasper to let the pack know that I was found. Alice had told me that when I was gone there was a big search for me and Jasper but of course they knew that Jasper was with me for a while. I saw my ring on the side pocket of the bag and grabbed it; managing the energy I had left and put it on my finger. I smiled as I saw Edward in my memories again only this time I looked up and he was there.

"Oh Bella" he cried out and snatched me away from Jasper's arms.

"Edward I want to apologize" Jasper said but Edward didn't care he just looked at me and hugged me tight.

"Bella, I swear if you're hurt I will burn my brother" he said as I winced at the idea.

"No it wasn't his fault" I groaned.

"Bella you have any idea what hell I have been through?" he asked as he kissed my neck.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I understand if you don't want me anymore but I can't bear to lose you" I held on to his neck and he kept kissing me.

"I will never leave you" he whispered as he carried me inside the house and everyone was standing there in shock.

"Bella, is she going to be ok, what happened?" Sam asked.

"A couple of injuries but she will heal" Edward assured them as he put me down on the couch.

"Oh Bella thank goodness you're alive" Esme said as she came in with Carlisle.

"She needs some rest" Alice said.

"Bella I'm so sorry" Embry said as he came over to me and held my hand with tears rolling down to his shirt.

"Don't… Embry just don't" I managed to choke out the words.

"Embry she's going through a tough time we should let her rest, please" Paul said as he stared at me with sorrow in his eyes, Seth was tearing up already with Leah holding his side.

I realized now since I ran my eyes through everyone in the room. I injured the ones I love by leaving and then I would have thought what pain and sorrow they would have been if I killed myself, I was really stupid and didn't think at all. Edward silently sat next to me and held my hand as Paul watched us and smiled a little.

"It's good to have you back" Emmett chuckled as he kissed my head.

"Hey Emmett, sorry about everything" I apologized.

"About what Bells?" he asked.

"About everything, you counted on me to be there for you but I acted like a jerk and didn't hang out once with my brother" I smiled a little as he grinned big.

"I get dibs on Bella when she heals!" Emmett shouted out while Edward groaned a little.

"I don't get dibs?" Edward whispered.

"Don't worry you will" I smiled.

"Alright well we have to go assure Sue and Billy that you're ok, come on guys" Sam said as every one of the pack except Embry, Seth and Paul followed.

"We'll catch up later" Paul assured.

"No guys, I'll be fine" I said.

"Bella don't be ridiculous" Seth smiled.

"I'm not I'm just saying that you shouldn't care for my safety, you should go I'll be fine I promise" I said.

"Fine, but we'll be back" Embry said as they all headed out.

"We'll also leave you guys alone" Esme smiled as Alice game me a wink. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie followed behind; Rosalie flashed a smile at me before she left with the others.

"Did I say something?" I asked.

"No they just want us to talk for a while, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie and Esme are going hunting right now though.

"Oh, I missed them" I whispered.

"I know and I'm sure they missed you more" he smiled.

"I put them through hell, including you and everyone else" I said as I started to tear up.

"Don't worry, I'm going to keep an eye on you from now on" he assured.

"I hope so, but then what about patrol? School?" I asked.

"Oh yeah we go back to school from the summer break" he sighed.

"Yeah what if-"I stopped as he interrupted.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again" he said as his eyes turned darker.

"You need to hunt" I said as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I know I don't have to go-"I stopped him.

"Edward go, I'll be fine here, I think Jake is outside anyway" I assured as he groaned.

"Okay, Jake!" He shouted as Jacob came in the room.

"You called?" he asked.

"Keep an eye on Bella" Edward said he then kissed my lips lightly as he put his hands on my neck. He put me on his lap slowly and I didn't hesitate to kiss him back but with more passion, he slowly put his hands on my back now then Jake cleared his throat.

"Sorry mutt" Edward chuckled as he slowly got up and walked away, leaving Jake to sit with me but the opposite side where Edward was.

"Remind me to never walk in on you guys if you're ever alone" Jake chuckled.

"Jake were not doing that until were married and that's like in a couple months" I smiled.

"What?" he shouted.

I had forgotten that only the Cullen's knew about the wedding and everyone else didn't, Jake looked redder than usual and he grabbed my hand, I could feel the burn on my skin and his grip got tighter every time I moved it.

"Jake you're hurting me" I winced.

"Are you marrying him? They're not even alive Bella!" he shouted once more.

"Neither am I" I said still trying to get free from the grip.

"Bella your heart is still beating, you're different!" he said in anger still.

"Bella please don't do it, I am begging you" he started to fall to his knees.

"Jake, I love Edward more than my own life" I said.

"Bella I feel the same that he feels for you, I know you feel the same for Me." he started to get up but still he held my hands.

"Jake I do love you but not that way, it's just like Paul, I love him a lot, it never worked out, nothing ever did" I made him even sadder now.

"Jake, I think it's time for you to go" Edward said as he came in the room with Emmett and Jasper on his side; glaring at him.

"I swear leech, you do something to hurt her and I would kill you myself" Jake warned as he passed him and ran out of the house. I could hear his heart pounding faster as he ran into the woods and soon enough I heard a loud howl.

"I shouldn't have left you alone with him" Edward said as he picked me up on my feet, I notice my leg felt better and I had more energy.

"You healed" Edward whispered.

"Yeah I guess" I said.

"Yes, now I get Bella all to myself!" Emmett beamed out laughing.

"Over my dead body" Edward glared.

"Eddie you are dead" Emmett laughed at Jaspers joke.

"Good one Jazzy" Emmett high fived him. I wasn't afraid of what I and Emmett would do but just in case I silently ran through his mind.

'_Can't wait for Bella and me to hang out, this will be great!'_ he thought.

"Oh boy, this should be good" I groaned.

"You read it too?" Edward chuckled.

"Definitely, I'm scared for my life" I laughed.

"Ha-ha" Emmett sarcastically said.

"I don't think I'll let go of Bella, Emmett" Edward smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You better or I'll get Jake to come back" he chuckled.

"So, I can take him on" Edward smirked.

"I'll get Alice" Jasper warned.

"Go get her" Edward smiled.

"I'll get Esme" Emmett grinned big as Edward let his arms drop.

"Wow so Esme scares you?" I asked.

"She scares everyone" Edward laughed.

"Come on Bella lets go and see your new car!" Emmett jumped up and down as I stared in shock.

"A car, what are you-I mean what?" I asked.

"Edward wanted to get you a car but I beat him to it" Emmett smirked.

"But I have a truck that-"I stopped.

"A truck that is a piece of crap" he laughed.

"And Jake told us about you and your truck fighting" Jasper smirked.

"But, whatever" I caved as Emmett grabbed my hand and led me outside to where the garage was and there was a Lamborghini; like Alice but this time the car was white and had smaller windows than hers. I looked at it and was shocked; it was too much, like I had almost a heart attack by looking at it.

"Like it?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, how much was this car?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, so do you like it?" he asked.

"Emmett I don't want to be mean but are you seriously out of your mind?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella I got you something less modern" Edward smiled as he opened the garage door revealing a Mercedes Guardian. It was dark like Carlisle's car but the car had tinted windows which was a good thing for me.

"It's perfect" I choked out laughing at its perfection.

"Good, now Emmett what do we do to the other car?" Edward asked.

"Throw it at someone's house?" Emmett asked in delight.

"Idiot" Edward murmured.

"Oh! Let's throw it at Mike Newton's house!" Emmett laughed as he got ready to pick the car up.

"No Emmett, you might get arrested" I warned but then Edward was on the other side of the car ready to lift it up.

"You guys are unbelievable, why do you hate Mike so much?" I asked.

"I don't know he is just a loser, and Edward gets pissed when he thinks about you in a way that you don't want to know" Emmett chuckled.

"So that's why you guys were always glaring at him?" I asked.

"Yup and an excuse for Edward to just stare at you hopelessly" Emmett laughed and Edward glared.

"Bella's right we might get in trouble I mean who else owns good looking cars in the whole town?" Edward asked.

"Ok fine why don't we give it to Alice?" Emmett asked again.

"She'll love you forever, and probably will come right now since she might have saw what you were going to do" I said.

"Well, I can't handle that pixie, if she bugs me about the car I will personally throw it off a cliff" Emmett chuckled.

"No you won't!" Alice ran towards us and grabbed the keys from Emmett's hand.

"It's my car now" Alice smiled as Jasper came outside chuckling.

"Such a little feisty person, but so much evil inside of her" Edward laughed.

"Shut up Edward, or I'll tell Bella what you're going to do for her" she smiled evilly and I thought about it, _what is he going to do?_

"Fine, but if you give one hint I swear Alice I will kill you until every piece of you is burned" he growled.

"Ouch that almost hurts" Alice said putting her hand over her unbeaten heart.

"Alice…" Edward warned.

"I won't tell dear brother of mine" she smiled as she skipped over to Jasper and lightly kissed his lips.

"Rosalie's back" Edward called to Emmett as he looked up at the beautiful blonde model, to me Rosalie was the most vampires out of all of the many who had style and a goddess look.

"Rose, you're back!" Emmett ran to her and kissed her cheeks.

"Hey Emmett, I missed you" she smiled.

"Good to know now can we go to our room?" Emmett asked as Edward groaned.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself" Edward groaned.

"Thanks for the warning" I smirked at Edward.

"You're lucky you don't have to listen to them, you just have a choice to whether or not you want too" He whispered.

I looked back at Emmett but he wasn't there but I had a feeling where he was, Edward chuckled a little and Alice just looked at me and smiled.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella inside, it's going to get dark" Alice smiled.

"I know Alice" I said before Edward did.

"But why don't we take a walk instead?" Edward suggested.

"I'm going to have to rain check on that, I have to talk to Jake" I said as his eyes turned dark.

"No, if you're going than I'm going with you" Edward argued.

"No you can't cross treaty lines without their permission" Alice stopped Edward from his hard grasp on my hand and I didn't notice it at all.

"I don't care Alice, Bella needs my protection!" he shouted.

"Ok first of all she is half Mutt and half of us so what makes you think Bella is not as strong as you?" Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Well little sister of mine, if I'm not there and the pack join in the fight for her, that's one of her against, ten of them" Edward said as she scowled.

"Edward I'll be fine, if I need help than you can be near you're territory so you can hear me" I suggested.

"It's a good idea, Edward" Carlisle said as he came back with Esme from hunting.

"See Edward, nothing to worry about plus they can't kill me" I said as he sighed and nodded.

"Alright but I'm going to be near" he sighed again and kissed me with his lips, I held on to him and he held my back.

"Hurry please" he whispered.

"Don't rush" I smiled as he chuckled.

"I want you for myself tonight" he smiled as I gulped a bit.

"Ok than maybe I should rush" I smirked as I got in my new car. And Edward stood by the passenger side handing me the keys.

"I love you" He smiled.

"I love you more" I said.

"I doubt it" he chuckled as I started the car and drove out of the driveway leaving Edward out of site and into the forest with Jasper, and Alice following behind. I was now driving on the road and thought, what am I going to say to them?

I got lost in my thoughts as usual and then I saw Edward, Alice and Jasper running in the forest, of course they're faster than the car but I didn't mind, then I thought, _My Car_.

I wasn't quite controlled over the fact that I am driving something faster than my truck, I ruined my truck and I felt stupid that Edward got me a new one, I love the car but then everyone is going to ask about it, probably the whole town.

The news will go around about a new Cullen car, and me driving it but I hoped that my name wasn't going to be mentioned or else Charlie will get suspicious and start looking for me since he wasn't an idiot.

I arrived at Billy's place though most of the time when I'm here he's not. I could hear Alice talking from the far side of the forest and smiled a little but then I heard a growl, Edward. I parked my car in front of the house next to Jake's Bike. I stayed in the car motion less for a while, I have to face the fact of telling Jake that I don't love him and that I didn't need him even though I miserably do.

I let out a small gasp as someone tapped my window and I couldn't see clearly since it was dark and it had been raining. I scrolled my window down and to my surprise.

"Congratulations Bella" Paul growled.

"Please don't hate me, it was my choice and I'm happy" I argued.

"Why are _you_ here?" he asked with hatred in his voice.

"Paul…" I begged as his face turned into a surprise.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened" he apologized as he quickly opened the door and hugged me inside the car.

"Just stop Paul, I know you hate me just let me go so I can talk to Jake" I said as he did.

"So are we still friend?" he asked.

"We can never be friends since I imprinted on you and you imprinted on me" I said as he chuckled.

"Yeah since you're getting married that would be awkward" he said as I heard a motor running.

"Jake" I whispered as he started driving out of the street, he was on his bike of course but he was really fast that I could just make out if it was him.

"You…" I pointed to Paul.

"You knew he was listening so you were distracting me?" I asked in anger as he sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella" he apologized again.

"I hate you Paul, you are the worst-"he stopped me with a kiss as I felt anger again. I didn't want to hurt Paul but he was forcing me to, I pushed him off as I saw a small grin on his face and to my surprise I punched him.

He got mad and phased, and since I knew now I fell on the ground in pain, screaming at the top of my lungs, it was like a burning throat again since I first drank blood and realized I needed to hunt. I screamed even louder this time making the pain hurt even more.

"Edward Don't!" Alice screamed as I started to breathe again but not fully.

"Alice…" I cried out.

"Bella!" I heard shouting's.

"Is she okay?" Embry asked since I could see him over my head.

"Paul did this?" Seth asked.

"It wasn't his fault you know the imprinting thing?" Jared said as Seth sighed.

"Wow she must have gone through pain" I heard Quill gasp a little as he said that.

"You guys crossed treaty lines" Sam warned as he looked at Alice and Jasper but Edward and Paul were nowhere to be seen.

"No Sam…" I choked out.

"Alright just this once, but we have to talk to Carlisle if it happens again" he warned again as Alice nodded not paying attention.

"Embry, Leah, Jared, go get Paul and stop him from getting injured" he said as he pointed into the forest while they ran away.

"Blood…" Alice choked out.

"Alice…" Jasper calmed her down and picked her up.

"Bella there's is too much blood" Alice gasped.

I haven't notice what she was talking about until I felt something soak my head and she was right, there was a lot of blood coming down, I was a wolf and there was a human in me so I understand why.

"Get Alice away from Bella!" Quill told Jasper as he picked up Alice with two hands and walked away with her but mostly dragging her lightly and I could slightly hear Alice apologizing.

"Bella, you could have been killed since he took a long time to keep the anger away from you" Sam said.

"She could have died?" Collin asked.

"Yes, it would have been a tragedy if Edward didn't take care of Paul" Sam sighed.

"Paul needs to chill out" Brady argued.

"It's not his choice Brady it's hard for him" Seth said.

"We need to get Bella out of here before Paul bursts out of anger again" Sam had said and they all picked me up and led me to my car.

"Alright Seth, drive Bella home and I'll try and get Paul to calm down" Sam said as Seth slid into the seat and put me on the passenger side and soon enough we were driving away leaving, hurtful faces on every one of them.

"Take me back, Seth" I choked out.

"No way Bella, you might not care about your life but we sure do" he smirked.

"I swear Seth if you don't take me back I will hurt you and I really don't want to" I promised as he laughed.

"You and what army?" he asked laughing as I smirked when something fast passed us and a figure stood in front of my car.

"I can take Bella from here Seth" Emmett smirked.

"Emmett I'm supposed to drive her home so just get out of the way before I run you over" he warned.

"I'll break the car down" Emmett grinned.

"Edward would kill you and I love my new car" I glared.

"Bella shut up I'm trying to win a fight here!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, out of the way" Seth said as he started to drive forward him.

"Fine, but I call shot gun!" he jumped up and down as he got in the car quickly and I was soon in the back seat looking in shock as Emmett grinned.

"God it reeks like dog in here!" He added as he pretended to gasp for air.

"Emmett shut up!" I and Seth groaned as he chuckled.

We arrived at the house fast since Seth was trying to ignore Emmett's jokes. I watched Seth as he got out of the car and carried me out of it as well. Emmett just smiled at me but an evil smile that I wish I didn't see, he was planning something.

"So how was it kissing a dog?" Emmett asked as I groaned.

"Emmett I swear if you make one more remark-"a voice stopped as he walked toward us. Seth quickly let me drop as I landed on my feet.

"Edward!" I shouted as I ran into his hard rock chest.

"Oh, Edward I missed you, are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" I asked desperately.

"Bella, he barely touched me" He chuckled as I saw a mark on his arms, just like Jasper's but longer.

"He did this to you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Bella it's nothing, you should see him" he chuckled a bit.

"Edward that wasn't funny!" Esme warned as she came out of nowhere with Carlisle.

"Esme what was I supposed to do? Dance with him?" he smirked.

"Edward you could have killed him, he has broken ribs and you almost crushed his neck" Carlisle gasped at his words.

I was shocked and a little upset that Paul was hurt. I mean of course Edward was strong but then part of me felt like he deserved it but, I love him and he shouldn't have been through this.

"He's going to heal" Edward murmured as Alice came out of the dark trees with Jasper.

"Bella I'm really sorry I wish I could have stopped and I promise that-"I hugged her instantly as she let out a gasp and hugged me with the same strength.

"I think she accepts you're apology" Rosalie smirked as she walked over to Emmett. I caught a glimpse of everyone smiling towards us.

After everyone had their conversation, we all went inside the house. It felt like I haven't been here in years, Seth was gone since he heard about Paul. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Rosalie needed to hunt so they left a couple of hours after they put my suitcases from Charlie's house into Edward's room.

"I don't want to bother anyone" I sighed after he arranged his couch into a bed.

"Don't worry Bella" Alice smiled in delight.

"Alice, what about Edward?" I asked as she almost laughed.

"You know we don't sleep right?" she asked.

"Yes I do know that but I meant both of us in the same room" I shivered at the awkward feeling as she raised her eyebrows.

"Don't worry Edward is tamed" she laughed.

"Very funny Alice" I rolled my eyes as she smiled again.

She left a little while so she can let me change clothes. I sat on the bed for a while looking outside as I saw a figure just standing there, looking in my direction as it climbed up the open window and into the room, revealing its dark messy hair and brown beautiful eyes.

I almost passed out by just looking at him, he made me sick and want to run away but then again I missed him so much that I just want to throw my arms around his muscular form and never let go.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry I didn't-"I put a finger up and he waited.

"Apology not accepted Jacob" I growled as he sighed.

"Bella I was mad ok, when you told me you were marrying a leech I guess I was jealous" he explained.

"He has a name!" I blurted out and he jumped at my voice.

"Bella I really am sorry" he took a step forward and I backed away but I could feel the frame of the couch on my back.

"Jake, leave." I said looking away from him.

"I will if you want me to, I'll kill myself if it takes you to forgive me" he grabbed my hand and put it to his cheek.

"Don't be stupid, I don't want you dead I just need time" I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Bella" he whispered.

"I love you too Jake" I sighed.

He stopped and let his arms drop, I heard a howl a mile away; Sam. I sighed again since he had to patrol and I didn't want him to leave yet even though I told him too.

"I have to go" he turned around and headed for the window.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I forgive you" I said.

"Thanks" he smiled as I heard a small thud on the ground, I saw him running back to where he had come from and I felt myself smile.

"Bella?" a voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around.

"Paul wants to talk to you" Alice said as I saw him standing on the doorway with an apology look.

"Hey Paul" I managed to say as Alice left without another word, leaving us alone.

"Bella I'm so sorry" he apologized.

"It's ok, I don't want to hate you too" I said as he sighed in relief.

"This isn't going to work out" I sighed as he raised his eyebrow.

"Work what out?" he asked.

"Us, everything, I mean you and Jake imprinted on me and both of you are my best friends but I'm engaged" I said.

"I know where you're going with this, but don't worry I won't try anything with you until you say so" he grinned.

"You're going to have to keep that promise for a while" I smiled.

"I have time" he said as he winked.

"Are you okay though?" I asked at his clawed neck.

"Yeah I heal fast, don't worry" he smirked.

"Oh well I know that but did he hurt you a lot?" I asked.

"Not really" he let out a small grin afterwards.

"Good" I sighed as I sat on the couch.

He starred at me for a minute and got comfortable next to me; he put his burning arms around my shoulder and gently rubbed them.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm_ perfect_".

"Bella" he moaned.

"It's nothing to worry about" I said as he let his arms drop.

"Well I have to go than" he snapped.

"Paul…" I groaned.

"Bella you're hurt because of something and you don't want to tell your own friend?" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" I shouted.

"It's my business Bella!" he shouted back but he grabbed my wrists.

"Since when?" I said as I felt tears forming.

"Since I fell in love with you, since I kissed you!" he shouted as he then fell on his knees.

"Bella, I still love you, you just can't see it and it hurts me" he whispered, I felt sorry for him and I should be, he was the first person to fall in love with me.

"Paul I don't-"He got back up immediately and started to shout again.

"Don't say that! If you don't love me than why don't you just let me go?" he asked.

"Paul it's hard because I'm you're imprint and I can't be away from you, I need you" I sighed as he nodded silently.

"I'll see you later" he murmured as he was about to head out the door.

"Paul, don't leave" I begged.

"I have to go Bella, you don't need me" he said as he walked out the door, leaving me in shame.

I needed to get out of the house for a while, Alice heard everything of course and she smiled at me and knew that I needed time to be alone. I walked out the door silently as if I was breaking the rules like I was at Charlie's house. Then I thought about him, I needed to see him, to see how he was doing.

I ran away from the house until I lost its scent. I remembered about my thirst and thought of hunting quickly before I lose my thirst around Charlie so I saw a couple of deer not far from the house and I ran after it.

After I was done with my meal I ran again, I started to see the house but stopped when his cruiser was gone, of course Charlie worked most of the nights so I had to come back later. But I saw the tree next to my old room and I remembered how Jake used to climb it to just see me.

I ran up to it and started to climb it but I almost fell since one of the branches was broken, I lunged myself through the window since it was open, _why was it ope_n_?_ I landed on my feet perfectly fine and scrolled my eyes around the room; it was the same as I had left it before, the time I remembered I yelled at Charlie came back to me, I can memorize Edward next to me by the door. I silently touched the bed sheets and smiled.

After a while I stood perfectly quiet as I heard a door close; Charlie was home, his cruiser was outside now but he wasn't alone. I could hear two voices downstairs, of course one was Charlie's but the other one was a voice I kind of recognize. But after I heard them talk I knew it was Billy Black; Jacobs father.

I didn't want to leave but then they would probably hear me since the floors weren't screwed in tight and the floor kind of squeaks when you walk on it, so I silently walked over to the window and opened it again but I started to hear footsteps outside the door. I flew out of the window and ran near the dark trees at a vampire speed and waited.

Charlie was at the window looking out of it, he hasn't changed much though. He still had his short beard and his uniform on still, he looked out the window still, searching for intruders as always and stopped as he shrugged and locked the window.

I smiled; same old Charlie, I was glad he was safe even though he wasn't my real father; he was sure a good one.

"Trespassing Cullen" I jumped by the voice as I searched who it was coming from.

"Did I scare little Bella?" the figure stepped out of the shadows as I groaned.

"God Quill, I am going to kill you" I said.

"Sorry, but Sam needs you on patrol tonight" he smiled.

"Great" I murmured as he led me the way to La Push.

Paul

Chapter 4: Secrets Can Tear Love Apart

"Alright guys, Embry and Seth can search west, Jarred and Leah can search east, and Bella and Paul can search south." Sam explained as I sighed, it had to be her, the girl of my dreams. She probably isn't happy to be paired up for patrol with me and I wouldn't blame her.

Bella wasn't here yet, Quill had to go and fetch her. I wouldn't be surprised if she was with Edward as always, she hangs out with them more than she does with us anymore but truly deep down she still loves us. I wished she would admit that I'm better than Cullen.

My time was running out, in a couple of months we have to add a new Cullen member to the treaty, Bella Cullen. God how much I hate the name of it, Embry and, Quill, Jarred and Leah are having a bet to see who she ends up with. Quill and Leah picked Cullen while Jarred and Embry picked me, I don't get Jacob though, he always fell in love with _my_ Bella but she doesn't want him, ever, only as a friend and Jake has to accept it in the future.

Everyone left already, and I decided not to wait any longer so I just did what I had to do to get it over with. After I phased, I ran north of the territory, hoping not to catch a vampire scent, but as I was running something crashed into my side, causing me to tumble with it. I got angry and attacked it, though I was shocked to see Bella.

_Damn Paul! _She said as I groaned I didn't want to talk to anyone in my mind, wasn't it bad enough for Sam to do that?

_Sorry, that you crashed into me_, I glared.

_Ok can we not argue and do our job? _She asked.

_Fine, we have the north side_, I said as she nodded her big head.

I led the way leaving her behind, I felt horrible for acting rude to her but she was doing the same. I wanted to live life before she met the Cullen's. I wanted her in my arms and her soft lips on mine, I wanted to feel her and touch her, I wanted us to be together but I just have to deal with it.

_I miss you too Paul_, Bella interrupted my thoughts and I remembered they weren't secret since we can read each other's thoughts.

_I didn't mean for you to hear that_, I apologized.

_Its ok, at least I know_, she winked her eye as she trotted along the path, leaving me breathless. Her fur was beautiful; the most beauty I seen in my life, words couldn't describe it.

We walked for hours and still nothing, the most part I hate about patrol is that barley any vampires cross the line except for the Cullen's. I got tired and just lay on the grass; watching Bella, still as a statue. She looked at me quick then looked away and stood still like before.

I was falling asleep but I tried to shake it off because Sam would kill me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella; I wanted her so badly that I could brag about it, which was a stupid idea. She then looked alarmed as she then stood up quickly, I jumped by her growl and she started to run east. The direction where Jarred and Leah were, I ran after her but she was faster than me.

_Vampire, on Cullen territory!_ Jarred shouted as I wince in my thoughts, he then showed up with Leah, running after Bella.

_We can't cross the lines, Jarred._ Leah growled as Bella jumped the ravine, of course she can cross because she's one of them but we all stopped and waited for her to come back.

_We should go after her._ I waited impatient as it had been about minutes before Bella ran after the vampire.

_No, Paul she can take care of herself!_ Sam warned as I searched for him, he walked over to us with Embry and Seth. Quill and Jacob had to go with Billy and visit Charlie, since Billy wanted to spend time with them.

_Sam, please just let me go._ I begged.

_Paul, you know the rules, I'm sorry._ He apologized as he shook his head.

It has been an hour now, we all went back to Sam's house. Emily had food ready for us and of course I was the one to eat all the food fast but now I couldn't even eat. The others were eating like pigs, Emily smiled as she thought of how good her food tasted. She looked at me then; in a worried expression as I haven't even touched a single muffin.

"What's wrong Paul?" Emily asked.

"He's mad because he misses Bella" Embry chuckled as I sighed; I couldn't say anything back because It was true.

"Embry don't start" Sam said as he kissed Emily all around her scars, it made me sick.

"Get a room!" Seth laughed as Quill threw pieces of crumbs from the muffins at them.

"You're cleaning everything up Quill" Emily smirked.

"Ha-ha" Jarred laughed like a pig.

"God you guys are really weird" Leah groaned as Seth patted her back.

"Come on light up!" Seth chuckled as she smiled a little.

"Smells like food in here!" Embry shouted as he came in with Jake. They both grabbed a muffin from the table and started biting on it.

"Good as ever Emily" Embry smiled as he got second's.

"Save some for your brothers!" Emily laughed.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah Paul?" he asked.

"Can I take the rest of the day off?" I asked since I had to do patrol again in about an hour.

"Yeah, but keep out of the Cullen territory" he warned as I nodded.

I had no intensions of going to their land. I knew Bella would be safe since she is the strongest and the fastest of the pack, but it still worried me. She was fragile, no lie about that but she was smart in some way that no one could understand. God how much I loved her, I became attached with the idea of love after I imprinted. Though before Bella came back to Forks I never thought of imprinting and never planned on it but she changed me.

I remembered Bella as a child when she played with Jake on the beach, she was adorable. _Oh god I used the word adorable! Yup she changed my life for sure._ Bella was sweet and kind, I had a crush on her once but I didn't think she would return the feelings. I had a tough time dealing with it after she left to go to Arizona, I was desperate. My mom worried about me for days and soon turned to months.

I sometimes tried to wonder of the idea of going after her but for what? That day of my life when I was young I fell in love with Bella, and that proves of me having feelings for her then and now.

After I got over the idea of Bella when I was merely a teenager, my mother became ill. She was young still, in her twenty's but my father died of a stroke when I was about ten years old, she cried for months and I could picture every memory of her.

My mom soon had to go to the hospital, I stayed for weeks there until I found out if she was alright, I wouldn't leave her side, and I wouldn't leave her warm hands. After months I had the news, she didn't make it.

I became lethal, I mourned for days, sometimes weeks. The memories of her in the hospital killed me, Sam knew my mother perfectly well, and everyone did. I didn't went to school for weeks, but I could picture my mom tell me to keep going, and never give up.

My mom knew about me before she died, I told her. She also knew that I loved Bella back then, though most of the times she was angry because she thought Jake was going to take my place. I chuckled at that memory, Jake stealing Bella from me? Like that will ever happen, Black.

I walked down the shore of the beach as I scrolled my eyes around, the beach was almost empty, but I saw a little girl and smiled.

Claire; Quill's imprint, she was about five years old, sometimes I make fun of him because the girl doesn't know anything about the imprint and of course she was only five but she knew about the wolf thing, and all the times Quill phases she calls him her dog, if you ask me I think she is his pup.

I then saw Quill playing with her in the sand, Claire was laughing as she put a fake tiara on his head. I laughed as she then put lipstick on his lips and on his cheeks. I always thought she was embarrassing him but he didn't mind at all, he only cared about her.

I sat on a log near the water and just starred mid-space as the waves crashed into my toes, I started to come up with the search for Bella, I couldn't take it, it had been over five hours. Where could she have gone? Was she hurt at all? Was she safe? And most important, who is with her?

As I was thinking I heard sobbing near me, alarmed by its cry I searched for the person and to my surprise. The beautiful figure of her, the warm brown eyes mixed with golden like the Cullen's.

"Bella…?" I shouted, but sounded more like a whisper.

"P-Paul?" she stuttered, she was shaking, and her eyes were red from the tears.

"Are you hurt? What happened are you okay?" I asked.

"Paul, I'm not okay!" she shouted as tears strolled down her cheek.

"What Bella?" I asked as I held her in my arms.

"Edward…" she whispered as I growled of his name.

"What did he do?" I asked but shouting in anger.

"Cheated on me" she cried as my eyes widened. Cheat on _my_ Bella? Was he crazy? She wasn't good enough for him?

"Tell me everything that happened" I begged as I sat on the sand, pulling her on top of me.

"When I was chasing the vampire, it turned out it was Edward's ex, Tanya. She apologized for crossing territory's but then Edward needed to talk to her as the rest of his family greeted her. We all waited in the house for her to come down from his room but it had been an hour. Alice went to go check on them but her face was in anger as she came back down. She stormed out the room with Jasper following behind and I had to see what she saw. I ran upstairs and opened Edward's door and I saw them kissing, she grinned at me as she then left the room and Edward said it was a mistake between them but then I asked him if he still loved her and he didn't reply, because I knew that he did. I left after that, as his family was calling my name to come back and now I'm here" she explained as I listened carefully, he will pay for doing this to Bella.

"I'm here Bella" I said as she began to sob again.

I noticed something different about her; her ring, it was gone. "What happened to your ring?" I asked.

"I threw it at his face" she answered coldly as I laughed.

"God how much I love you" I laughed as I realized what I said.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's okay, I love you too, and that's the first time I ever meant it" she smiled as my lips intersected with hers. She was safe with me now, she was mine now.

"Pay up!" Embry and Jared shouted in excitement to Leah and Quill.

"Damn you Paul" Leah murmured as she gave ten bucks to Jarred and Quill did the same but to Embry.

"You guys were betting?" Bella asked in surprise but let out a small giggle.

"I knew you were going to come back to Paul and to us" Jarred winked as he put his money in his pocket.

"Definitely not for you" Bella winked back at him and he was in shock.

"Wow Bella are you flirting with me?" he asked in shock but laughed.

"In your dreams" Bella let out a laugh as Jarred frowned.

"Alright stop lecturing Bella" Embry lightly punched Jarred's arm.

"Yeah she's still going through a tough time" I said as Bella shivered uneasy next to me.

"She'll be fine after we have a little race" Leah smirked.

"I would love to see that!" Seth let out an excitement shout.

"Alright, let's see whose fast after I whip you to the finish line" Bella smirked as we all waked outside. Collin and Brady usually don't hang out with us since their parents don't approve of us and they haven't told them about their wolf form, while most of the days their parents think their becoming junkies, sneaking out at night to do patrol, god I hate patrol so much.

"Alright Swan, you ready?" Leah asked, obviously certain that she was going to win, yeah right, my money was on Bella.

"Bring it Clearwater" Bella warned.

And by that, they both phased and ran full speed. I measured out that Leah was first but then I saw Bella passing her and then nothing at all. They have vanished in the trees, leaving broken branches on the ground. I could hear everyone else cheering for the girls. I realized that I have Bella now, but I felt selfish because I didn't know if she really loved me or if she loves Edward again.

God, saying his name make me sick; he had no idea how much he had hurt her, how much I had to comfort her on the beach. We spend hours talking, hugging, and kissing. I wanted that moment to last but Sam wanted me back at the house.

I smiled as I thought of Bella, her eyes, her form, her hair, her scent. I thought of it more as I heard my name in a scream, I snapped out of it as I fell on the ground, feeling a hard rock slam into me chest. I groaned a bit as I held my chest.

"Bella Won!" Embry shouted in excitement as I opened my eyes to find a white wolf on top of me, her black streaks everywhere. God I now realized how beautiful Bella looked like as a wolf.

She then phased back as I stared at her, she was naked. She put clothes on as I still stared in shock at her form, she was perfect. How can Edward be so stupid to let Bella go?

"Close your mouth Paul" Bella smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"God Bella you are fast" Leah growled as Bella let out a laugh.

"I told you Clearwater" Quill chuckled.

Bella and I sat on the porch as we saw everyone racing; Quill and Embry were next to race as they sped off into the forest. Jake was talking to Bella mostly about what happened earlier, I was glad he was talking to Bella and not flirting with her like always. I listened to the tumbling of the guys as they came back. Embry won of course, and then Seth and Jarred went.

After a while Jake went to get Bella's suitcase from the Cullen's, when he came back he was laughing outrageously and we asked him what happened. He told us that Edward was angry that Bella actually broke up with him and he left the house after Jake did.

I put the suitcase in my room, since I offered her to sleep with me. We all then went into the kitchen as Emily was cooking dinner for us. I usually thought I was in my own house like I was as a teenager but when my mother passed away, Sam offered me to come live with him. But I wasn't the only one living with Sam, Quill, Embry and Jarred were too. And now Bella was as well.

"Alright guys foods ready" Emily called out to everyone since only Me, Quill, Jarred, Embry, Bella and Sam were here, everyone else left home after it got dark outside.

Me and Bella sat next to each other as she started eating quickly and I was surprised at her appetite since Jake told us about her eating Esme's food and she threw up.

"Damn Bella" Embry laughed.

"What?" she asked him.

"You're eating human food and didn't barf!" Quill laughed.

"Oh, weird" she said as she continued to eat.

"You don't feel sick?" Sam asked.

"Not at all" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked touching her skin and it was burning.

"Wow you're really hot" I said.

"Thanks?" she smirked.

"No, I mean you're burning up" I chuckled.

"And you're looking less pale, like you're getting tanner" Emily said.

As I was about to say something someone knocked on the door and Sam went to go get it. I recognized the aroma of it, smelled like hell and made me sick. There was footsteps' coming towards us as I saw Alice and Carlisle standing like statues.

"What are they doing here?" I growled.

"Alice saw something of Bella but couldn't explain it" Carlisle said.

"And?" I asked.

"We think Bella is turning full wolf" Alice said.

"What, how?" Sam asked.

"Wasn't she half vampire?" Jarred asked, idiot.

"Yes but now since her recent discoveries, her skin, her eating habit, and her temperature, it is possible" Carlisle said.

"So I'm not going to be half vampire at all now?" Bella asked.

"No, but you still have the speed, eye color, smell, eye sight, gifts, and stay frozen forever but you won't be able to sparkle like us, drink blood and be cold." Alice said.

"Thank god" Bella whispered as I kissed her lips lightly.

"That's strange" Sam said.

"What is it now?" I groaned.

"You love Paul" Alice said.

"No Really Alice?" Bella sarcastically said.

"I mean you imprinted full on him" Alice said as I stood in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought she imprinted on _the hair_ as well" Jarred chuckled.

"I think she means when a wolf imprints on two people the person she loves the most becomes the only imprinter, and that's you Paul" Sam said as I smiled widely.

"I love you" I whispered to Bella as I kissed her neck.

"I know" she smiled.

After everyone was done with dinner, Alice and Bella talked for a while and Alice agreed on how she hated Edward on what he did to Bella. Carlisle was actually talking with Sam and laughing, which was weird since Sam almost hates his guts. Carlisle and Alice soon left, Emily fell asleep on the couch and Sam carried her to bed, I guessed he also went to sleep since he didn't come back for minutes. Quill was watching T.V while Embry was talking to Jarred. Bella was watching T.V as well but she held onto my arms as she started to fall asleep.

"Time to go bed Bells" I whispered to her ear.

"Aw Bella has to sleep with Paul" Embry laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Embry… I still have the strength to strangle you" Bella moaned as I laughed at the expression of Embry's.

"Goodnight then" Embry frowned as Jarred and Quill said the same.

I carried her to _our _room and laid her on the bed as I stumbled on top of her, I was about to get up but she held my neck. I starred at her eyes, not losing connection from her. She then pressed her lips to mine as I didn't fight back, I kissed her passionately but I needed to breath, I let go of the kiss as she smiled.

"Goodnight Paul" she said

"Goodnight Bella" I said still breathing from the kiss.

I lay on the bed with her for hours as she fell asleep. I stroked her hair and cheeks every time she said my name. She looked peaceful, I wanted to wake her up and kiss her all day long but I needed to control myself, I didn't feel tired at all as I still heard Embry's and Quill's voices, but no Jarred. I thought he went to sleep already so I silently got out of bed as I kissed Bella on her head and headed out the door, closing it behind me.

"Already up?" Quill asked.

"I didn't go to sleep" I said.

"Why? Aren't you tired?" Embry asked

"Aren't you? Why are you guys still up?" I asked.

"Were not tired" Quill smiled as he returned to the T.V.

"Same here" I groaned as I dropped my body on the couch.

"What's wrong Paul?" Embry asked as he stopped eating his bag of chips.

"Bella…" I moaned

"What's wrong with her, is she ok?" Quill asked this time.

Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts

"She's alright" I said as his forehead creased.

"Then what, man?" Embry asked.

"What if she doesn't love me? What if she still loves Edward?" I asked, shaking by the thought.

"She definitely loves you" Quill smirked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well the way she looks at you even when she was with Edward" Quill smiled at me.

"Wow, really? I haven't noticed that" I said.

"Well you were too busy flirting with her" Embry laughed.

"Shut up, people are still asleep!" Quill whispered.

"It's like Six in the morning, they should get their lazy butt's up" Embry smirked as we tried not to laugh at the huge figure behind him.

"What now?" Embry asked as he turned around.

"Since it's early, why don't you go and do patrol?" Sam grinned as I heard Embry gulp.

"Sure… see you later guys" Embry said as he ran out the door.

"Morning Uley" another voice said.

"Morning Swan" Sam smiled.

"Hey Bella" I said as she ignored me and just slightly glared, making my heart shatter.

"Hey Quill" Bella winked at him.

"H-Hey Bella" he stuttered but was surprised by her voice.

"You want to do patrol with me?" she asked as she traced her fingers on his chest.

"Hell yeah I do!" Quill shouted as I glared at him.

"Bella can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure" she groaned.

I led her outside and we stood on the porch, she waited for me but I was speechless of the scene she made, it made me angry of what I said earlier was true. I wanted to scream at her and hurt her but I wouldn't, I would never do that to her, not now, not ever.

"What the hell was that? Now you're going to hit on Quill?" I shouted as she sighed.

"I heard what you said, about me not loving you" she said.

"So? I'm trying to figure out right now if it's true or not!" I shouted again.

"It's not true, I love you with all my heart, I wanted you to feel the pain I felt when you said that, you know how much it hurts me when you say that? Paul I love you a lot, more than Edward and even when I was with him, because you're my first imprint and my last. I loved you since I first laid eyes on you, twelve years ago!" she shouted as her eyes turned red from the tears.

"God, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry Bella, I love you so much" I apologized as I pulled her into my arms.

"Please don't say that ever again" she begged.

"I swear" I promised.

Days passed but felt like months, soon the weather was colder, Forks was getting snow all over the place and Christmas was getting closer, so was school. Actually school was about two days away and I never understood why they start again in the winter. We would be going to Forks high school since the La push reservation school was going to be rezoned.

All of the pack except Sam of course was going to Forks high school, and already there was rumors going around about Sam's gang going there. I laughed at the idea of us going there since all of them feared Sam and thought he was just weird.

But I didn't worry about school, I worried about Bella. She was going back to Forks high school; her friends will be mysterious of her hanging out with us instead of them. It felt like when I first phased, I couldn't talk to my friends because I didn't want to put them in danger and Bella has to do the same thing.

Then there was Charlie, every rumor will go around that Bella is still in Forks. Charlie will search for her again and think that Sam stole her or kidnapped her, and Renee will be part of it. I felt the need to protect Bella, but the problem was how? Speaking of Bella, she and Sam were talking a lot and hugging, I wondered what it was but I rather not know until they tell us.

We were all sitting at the dining table now, Me, Bella, Sam, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quill, Embry, Jarred, and Emily. Collin and Brady were at school since their school starts early; they go to a different school since their mothers disapproves of Sam's gang going to Forks high school.

"Sam what are we going to do?" I groaned as I starred at Bella.

"I don't know, everyone will probably recognize her, but since of her new skin color and eyes then we won't have a problem." He said.

"What about the name?" Seth asked.

"Well, I don't know it's up to her" Sam motioned to Bella as she nodded.

"Well, I can't be Swan, why don't I put my last name Uley?" she asked.

"You mean she is you're pretend sister?" Leah asked.

"No, my real daughter" Sam smiled as Bella blushed.

"What?" Everyone asked in shock as Emily, Sam, and Bella laughed.

"She's you're real daughter?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I found out that her mom was Renee and I was married to her before I met Leah then I imprinted on Emily and I broke Renee's heart and I still feel bad but I never regret having a daughter" he smiled to Bella.

"Wait, Sam and Renee used to be married?" Jarred asked, still in shock.

"Yes, we went through this!" Emily groaned.

"So you're going to be a step-mother Emily?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I actually happy that I'm getting a daughter or at least" she smiled to Bella.

"Wow this is a Christmas surprise" Quill smirked.

"Am I still the only one in shock?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean It's kind of obvious since she looks like him" Leah said.

"True, same features, body form, and attitude" Embry laughed.

"Alright I think I'm still getting the idea of this, so what happens if someone finds out that it's really Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean mostly every guy is going to flirt with her." Jarred winked at Bella as I let out a growl, god he can be sick sometimes, even he imprinted but he still keeps flirting.

"Too bad she's mine" I kissed Bella's neck as Jarred rolled his eyes.

"Alright were still here, do that somewhere else!" Seth gawked at us as I laughed.

"Sorry I can't control myself" I murmured into Bella's ear.

"Well you better, that's my daughter" Sam glared as everyone laughed, I felt myself blush as Bella kissed my cheek.

"Alright now that that's settled, Jacob, Embry, Leah, Quill, Seth, Paul, Jarred and Me have to patrol." Sam sighed.

"What about _your_ daughter?" Embry asked but chuckled at the end since it was a funny thing to say now.

"She is helping me make breakfast for you dogs" Emily chuckled as I realized it was around nine in the morning.

"Wow it's so early still" I groaned.

"Deal with it Lahote" Sam smirked.

"Wait so, do we go by ourselves in any direction or not?" Seth asked since he was still new at this and was mostly afraid of being alone.

"Well how about Paul and Jacob search east, Leah and Jarred search west, I and Quill search north, while Embry and Seth search South?" he said but sounded as a question, I knew he asked me mostly since I didn't like to talk to Jake since the 'imprint accident on the girl you love'.

"Yeah it's good" I murmured as he smiled and nodded.

"Alright, we'll be back later" Sam walked up to Emily as he started to kiss her scars and cheeks.

"Bye Bella" I smirked at her as she slammed onto my body, giving me a strong warm hug.

"Bye Paul" she whispered in my ear as I kissed her warm cheek.

_God Jake, control you're thought's, please,_ I warned him as he chuckled. Why did he have to think about Bella and her new wolf experience? I saw in his eyes the way he looked at her form and her eyes, god I wish I could kill him.

_Sorry, but she is my imprint too, _he smiled at the thought.

_Yeah but she is mine,_ I smirked as he growled.

_Sure she is but I know she has feelings for me too. She just won't admit it to herself,_ he sighed as my forehead creased.

_I don't know if you're telling the truth,_ I said as he looked at my pained expression.

_Well It's true, but don't worry I won't steal her, yet,_ he laughed as I rolled my eyes.

_Anyway, can you help me with something?_ I asked him.

_Sure, what is it?_ He asked still laughing.

_About Cullen,_ I said and then he stopped laughing as his face got tenser.

_He hasn't talked to Bella, or seen her in any way, has he?_ He asked with anger in his face, his fists got redder as he then released them, trying to calm down.

_No but I'm just worried if he comes back to her, and if she chooses him over me, again,_ I sighed.

_If he does the whole pack will step in, because he can't pass our territory and she can't pass theirs,_ he chuckled as he was happy Bella won't go anywhere near their house again.

After the conversation, we bonded for a while. It was a nice moment for me since he didn't talk about how adorable Bella was or tried commenting her in front of my face. We got back to Emily's as we entered the house with an amazing aroma. Emily was placing plates at the table with food on it, but Bella was nowhere to be seen.

As I thought of Bella, the pack came in, everyone was shoving each other as they laughed, Sam kissed Emily again as they started to eat but I wasn't hungry, no matter how much the food smelled good. I waited for Bella to pop out of nowhere and kiss me on the cheek, like she always does but it had been minutes, maybe even hours.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. I surprised them by my voice since I sounded like an Alpha wolf.

"She's at the beach" Emily smiled as she thought me worrying about Bella was _cute_.

"Sorry, I'm just worried" I sighed in relief.

"She just wanted some time alone, since she has been through a lot" Sam said as Quill got second's.

"Damn Quill slow down!" Embry laughed.

"Shut up, man" Quill argued as he continued to eat.

"Sam, can I talk with you in private?" I asked.

"Sure" he smiled as we walked into the kitchen, leaving the pack and Emily suspicious.

Another day passed, Bella was sleeping in my arms as I silently climbed out of bed. I put my shirt on and walked out the room as Embry and Seth were arm wrestling, Seth lost by an inch as Embry laughed like a hyena.

"Beat you again, Clearwater!" He shouted in excitement.

"God, can you be any louder Embry?" Jarred asked as he yawned and stretched his arms, everyone was bummed out that school was just the next day.

"Sorry, but I needed to have this moment" Embry smirked at Seth as he glared.

"Well, do you have to do it on a school night?" Jacob asked as he got up from the couch.

"I didn't know you slept over" I said in surprise since he made me jump and Embry laughed more.

"I asked Emily and she said it was fine" Jacob smiled.

"Alright, guys stop fooling around, we have to have a meeting" Sam said.

"I thought we only have meetings when there's a new member or danger" Quill yawned as he came out of his room.

"But this is for tomorrow, just in case" Sam said as he sat down, following by Jacob, Quill, Embry and Jarred.

"Go wake up Bella, Paul" he ordered.

"I'm up, Embry's shouting did the job" she glared at him as he smirked.

"Morning Bella" Sam smiled.

"Morning Dad" She smiled as his grew wider.

"Morning Paul" she kissed me as I smiled through it.

"Alright come on guys it's early, you have all day to do that" Jarred rolled his eyes.

"Jared's right, now sit" Sam ordered again, Bella sat next to me but I pulled her on top on my lap as she smiled.

"Alright so you know that school is tomorrow" Sam said but asked it as a question, but we all nodded.

"Ok, so the Cullen's are going there too" Sam said as he stared to Bella but she just nodded. I wouldn't blame Bella, she loves them all but she hates Edward.

"So here are the rules; you can talk to them but no one else, and try to not stare so much at anyone or they will get annoyed. Do not lose your anger at anyone, or the Cullen's. I went to the school today early in the morning and tried to get you guys on the same schedule" he said as Bella breathed heavy in my ear.

"Here are your lists, so that is all you need to be doing and Bella needs to try to not get too much attention" Sam assured as he handed out the schedules.

"How can she not get attention, she has the body, hair, eyes" Embry laughed as me and Sam glared.

I checked my list as I looked around the pack, all of them were looking at each other's as they high fived each other. Bella grabbed my paper as her smiled grew wide then frowned.

"I got every class with you except biology" she pouted and the rest laughed and grabbed mine and Bella's sheets.

"I got every class with Bella!" Embry shouted in excitement as her eyes widened.

"You guys can give these to the rest of the pack" Sam said as he put the rest of the others sheets on the table and Embry grabbed all of the packs sheets as he looked through them.

"Ha-ha, I, Jacob, and Jarred got all classes with Bella as Paul has all classes with Leah, Quill and Seth." Embry laughed as my eyes widened as well. It was like bad luck for me, I had only one class I didn't have with Bella but she gets all of them with the others?

"And, my Christmas gift to you guys is the Cullen's schedule" Sam smiled as he put the Cullen's schedule on the table as all the guys started fighting for it.

"How did you?-"I stopped as he interrupted.

"Don't ask" he groaned.

"Oh my god" Jake gasped as so did everyone else.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Edward Cullen has every class with Bella, me, Jacob and Jarred" Embry said as I clenched my fist.

"So does, Emmett" Seth said as Bella's anger grew less since she thought of him as a brother.

"Any other Cullen with you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah Jasper, but that's it, the other have all classes with Leah, Quill, Seth and you." Jarred grinned, I groaned as he laughed.

"Alright so now you know who is going to be in your classes" Sam said as Emily put her arms around him.

"Yeah, can I just be home schooled?" I asked.

"Sure but you won't see me" Bella nudged me as I laughed and kissed her beautiful lips.

"Never mind then" I chuckled.

"Alright so since it is Sunday, why don't you guys take a break today and just relax?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, thank you Sam!" Jarred shouted in excitement as he headed out the door and the others followed behind.

"I rather just sit here" Bella suggested.

"No you're not" I gave her a warning and she chuckled.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" she asked as her lips moved closer to mine but I fooled her.

I picked her up by the legs as she laughed, Embry helped me out by grabbing her feet and I grabbed her arms. Everyone followed us except Sam and Emily as they watched; laughing hysterically. We were close to a river, while I and Embry swung her back and forth as we threw Bella in, but while we did she grabbed both our hands as we went down with her.

"That was not the plan!" Embry pouted as Jake, Seth, Quill and Jarred were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Sorry, but that was _my_ plan" Bella flashed a grin at him as he glared and swam out of the river.

I was about to swim out but Bella grabbed my arm as I turned to look at her. I couldn't lose contact from her eyes; I couldn't lose my grasp as my hands were on her waist. She blushed as I lifted her chin up, I pressed my lips on her, it felt like burning flesh on me but I didn't care at all, I didn't even have to breathe for air as I cupped my hands on her face and she pulled m closer to her.

"Guys look, their making out!" a voice said as I parted from her lips.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Come on, you have to change clothes" I breathed more heavy than her as I pulled her on my back and swam on to the grass.

"Here Bella, you might want to phase and change behind the trees" Quill smiled as he handed her a short summer dress with sneakers. She then phased as she walked away with the clothes in her mouth.

"Wow, that was a long time you guys were in there" Embry said in surprise.

"How long exactly, were we in the water?" I asked.

"About ten minutes" Jacob chuckled.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"That's what we said, I thought we were spying on you guys by just standing here" Jarred laughed.

"Funny, really funny" I rolled my eyes.

We kept on talking as a towel was thrown on top of Embry's head; Bella walked over to me with her beautiful smile and just held my hand. We all went back to the house since it had been nearly dark outside. Jake wanted to stay again and Emily allowed him, Quill and Jarred were watching, Embry and Jake were eating while me and Bella were just sitting there looking at each other.

"You changed so much" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I whispered into her ear.

"I mean when I was a little girl, you used to make fun of me" she looked pained when she said that as I remembered.

"I'm sorry, I really am but I was afraid that my love for you was stronger and I just had to come up with an idea for you to hate me" I said as her eyebrow furrowed.

"Why?" She asked hurt by my stupid idea.

"Because that time I thought you would never love me since I was horrible to you, and you would never love me since you're perfect" I explained as she almost laughed.

"My life is not perfect, but it's not horrible either" she smiled.

"Alright guys, time for bed" Emily said as she turned the T.V off, leaving Quill and Jarred baffled.

"But, its barley midnight!" Jarred complained as Quill agreed, I laughed as Jake and Embry did what they were told, because if you mess with Emily, you mess with Sam.

"Kiss-ups" Quill mumbled.

"Just go to bed" Same shouted from the kitchen as Quill quickly went into his room.

"Goodnight guys" Bella yelled as they said the same. I and Bella walked into our room as I just fell on the bed, I was exhausted but I felt something heavy.

"Bella" I moaned.

"Goodnight" she whispered into my ear.

"I love you" I kissed her neck as she laughed.

"I love you more" she said as she put her arms around me.

"Doubt it" I whispered as I felt my eyes closed.

_**Is it worth writing more?! :D**_

_**What will happen at school?**_

_**!Review will be helpful!**_


End file.
